Taking Care of Her
by secretsillnevertell
Summary: When Regina visits Henry at college, because she's lonely, he makes her happy in a surprising and unconventional way. Contains consensual parent/child incest. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Consensual parent/child incest, don't like it, don't read it. Please review :)**

* * *

It was one of those inevitable days when loneliness seemed incredibly detached from being alone. She'd become friends with the Charmings in the time that had passed since Zelena and her loss of the budding relationship with Robin. It had been seven years since then, and Henry was away at college. And though she was friends with David and Mary Margaret, and she and Emma occasionally had lunch and exchanged their different conversations with Henry, she was still lonely.

She missed Henry. He was the only person she'd always loved who didn't leave her. Sure, he had for a short time, but after New York, he never left again, not until college. She'd tried dating, still completely attractive for it, but she could never find someone she loved as much as Daniel, or someone who had been worthy to take her attention away from raising Henry. And in the year and a half since he'd gone away to school, she just wasn't happy enough to date. Emma had long since moved in with her boyfriend, and Neal was joined by another little charming, Eva, and everyone was starting their family, and Regina just felt so lonely.

Calling Henry, she smiled at the silly voicemail message he had, completely distracted by the other people in his dorm hall.

"Hello, dear. I was just calling to see how you were doing. I know it's a weekend and you're probably out with your friends, just take time to give me a call tomorrow and check in. I love you. Be good." Her message was simple, and she'd tried to have as cheerful a voice as possible, but she knew her saddened tone must have made it through at least a little bit.

Moments later, her phone rang, and she was pleased to see it was Henry. "Henry," she answered, a real smile filling her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good, mom. How about you?"

"Oh, you know, just… the usual. What are you up to this weekend?"

"Everyone has family out here, it's sibs weekend, so I've just been concentrating on studying."

"Oh. You could have come home. You don't visit enough."

"Hey now, you don't visit either, mom."

Pausing, Regina thought a moment. "I didn't think you'd want your old mom visiting you at school."

"Of course I'd love you to visit! Although, I'll have to keep you away from my friends whenever you come. I have the picture of you and me from my graduation on my desk and they all comment on how hot you are."

"Have they seen your blonde mother?"

"Yeah. They say you're hotter because you're exotic."

Regina chuckled. "Well, just let me know any weekend that's good for you and I'll come visit."

Henry paused for a minute, and she could hear shuffling sounds. "I know it's late notice, but why don't you come first thing in the morning, we can hang out tomorrow and Sunday. You could stay at my dorm, I could sleep on the floor, or my roommate is gone, so I could take his bed."

"I don't want to be a bother, darling."

"No, mom, come… please? It's been too long since I've seen you. Besides, you always pick the best restaurants for dinner."

"Very well, if you're certain, I'll come. I'll see you in the morning."

"Cool. See you tomorrow. Love you mom."

"Love you too, Henry."

Hanging up the phone, Regina packed a small suitcase and decided to go to Boston that night. She didn't want to be in town, and pampering herself with a nice hotel room sounded like a good idea. And that way she could be at Henry's room early in the morning and they could have more time to do whatever he wanted to do.

The next morning, Regina showed up at Henry's room at nine, knocking softly on the door, only to receive no answer. She knocked a little harder and heard a muffled "coming" from the other side. Hearing light shuffling, Regina shifted to stand on one heel, her tight black dress only allowing so much wiggle room.

When Henry opened the door and saw her, he smiled sleepily and pulled her against him for a hug. Both of them stiffened somewhat awkwardly when his morning erection, that hadn't gone down entirely yet, pressed against her.

"I didn't expect you so early, mom," Henry said, his voice husky from non-use.

"I got into town last night, I was bored and didn't have anything to do. I figured it would give us more time to spend together."

"No, it's great. You should have told me… you could have stayed here." Henry realized they were still halfway in the hall and he pulled her into his room, shutting the door and taking her in. She looked the same to him, though her eyes looked emptier, she looked sadder, but everything else was the same. Chuckling, he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to keep you away from my friends this weekend. It's a good thing they're all busy with their brothers and sisters."

"What do you mean?"

"That dress. I don't really feel like watching all of my friends hit on you."

"Oh. I see," Regina answered, eyebrows stitching together. Looking around his room, she clucked her tongue. "Your room is a mess. I'll help you clean it up while I'm here."

"Mooomm," Henry whined, drawing the syllables out. "It's fine. I'm a college student, our rooms are messy."

Sighing, Regina nodded, "Fine. What should we do today?"

"You look… lonely."

"Thanks," she snorted. "I'm fine, Henry."

"Except you're not." When she stuck him with one of her infamous glares, he grinned a little. "Mom, come on, I know you better than anyone else does, you can't lie to me."

"I suppose I am a little lonely."

"No guys catching your attention in Storybrooke?"

"Henry! I'm not going to discuss my love life with you!"

"It's not like I'm asking if you're getting laid, mom. I'm just asking about dating."

Shocked at his slang for sex, Regina cringed slightly, then her thoughts were immediately brought to the fact that he'd had an erection when he hugged her, and she realized he was very likely not a virgin anymore. The thought made her sad, having further reason to be forced to acknowledge that he wasn't her little boy anymore. He was a handsome young man, a college student, and he'd probably be married with children before she could blink again.

"What about you, darling?" she asked curiously. "Do you have any girlfriends?"

"Nah. I mean, I've dated a few girls but no one really is interesting enough to go long term with."

"Good. You're too young for that, settling down, I mean."

They decided he'd show her around Boston, taking her car to prevent the long distance walking in her heels. On their way out of the dorm, they ran into a few of his friends, all of the guys very obviously checking her out. And when they got to her car, Regina commented on it.

"You should tell your friends that subtlety is an attractive trait. Perhaps girls like to be ogled, but women don't like it to be so obvious."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know very well what I mean, darling." And he did. In fact, each time one of his friends checked her out, Henry ended up not so inconspicuously doing it as well. He wondered if she had noticed him doing it, too, or if she was too distracted by his friends' eyes to notice his. He couldn't help it though, ever since he had started having sex, when he was seventeen, he couldn't help but notice women, even his relatives, particularly his mom.

They spent the day wandering around, and when it came time to settle down for the evening, Regina drove Henry to his dorm.

"C'mon mom, come stay, it's not a big deal. We could watch a movie like we used to. Or play a game, I still have that nice chess set you got me."

"I am far too old to stay in a flimsy dorm bed."

"Then let me come to your hotel. We don't see each other enough," he stated, not really sure why he didn't want to leave her. Yeah, she was his mom and he wanted to spend time with her, but they just had all day and they would have until after dinner the next day. He should just let her go to her hotel room, that way he could get the dirty thoughts from all day out of his head by taking care of himself. But he didn't want to be apart from her while she was in town.

"Okay. Go get clothes for tomorrow and we'll watch a movie," she gave in, suddenly thankful that her room had a couch to go with the king size bed.

When they got to the hotel room, Henry changed into his pajama pants and a t-shirt, and Regina dressed in the silk camisole and shorts she'd brought, feeling slightly too exposed, but she hadn't expected to be sleeping in the same room as her son when she'd packed her bag.

"Look, that movie you like is on," Henry said, flipping through the channels.

"Which movie?" she asked, walking to the bed after she'd finished her nightly routine in the bathroom.

"_Somewhere in Time_."

"Oh, I _do_ love that movie."

"'Kay, I'm going to brush my teeth, then I'll join you to watch it."

When he came back out of the bathroom, Henry climbed onto the bed next to her, though he noticed she was under the covers.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, just wanted to be covered up," she answered, though that was only partially true. She needed to shake the thought of Henry checking her out multiple times that day out of her head. He's her son, yes he's a man as well, but her _son_. She tried to convince herself, but she also knew that she needed to not feel so exposed to him.

When one of the really sad parts came, Regina let warm tears slide down her face, and Henry put his arm around her, pulling her against him.

"Mom," he whispered. "When are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear. The movie is sad."

"I know the movie's sad," Henry agreed, running a hand down her back in soothing lines. "But you've been sad all day."

"I haven't," Regina denied. "Today has been one of the best days I've had in a long time."

"But your eyes are sad."

Sighing, Regina forced a small smile. "I'm fine, Henry."

"Mom, are you… are you being taken care of?"

"What do you mean? I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I mean. Are you being _taken care of_?"

"Henry!" Regina cried out, "That is not appropriate."

"Come on, it's totally normal."

"You're my son, you shouldn't be asking me that." In a bad move, she looked up into his green eyes, wide with curiosity and tender with love. The love may be the love of a child for his mother, but it was so much more than she'd seen in a long time, and she felt her resolve weakening. Looking away, she whispered, "No."

"No?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh," he answered softly. Diving in against everything he knew was right, he cupped her face in his hand and brought her to look back up at him. "You deserve it."

"Henry…" she started, trying to find a way to tell him that this was not a conversation up for discussion.

"No, seriously, you do." Henry brought his lips down to hers and kissed her gently. When Regina pulled away, she shook her head and moved away from him, away from the arm wrapped around her shoulders. Grabbing the TV remote, Henry clicked off the sound, intent on taking care of her and wanting to hear every noise she would make. "Come on, mom," he pushed, gently taking her arm in his hand and pulling her back to him. "It's not a big deal, its just sex."

"You're my _son_!" she protested.

"I don't care, you need this and… and I really want it."

"Why? Don't you have some girls your age who are… _your age_, and not your mother?"

"Stop. Just… ok, give me two minutes, and if you decide you're _really_ not interested, I'll stop. I'll go lay on the couch and I'll go to bed."

Deciding she would just be humoring him, Regina nodded softly, moving back toward him and watching as he moved beneath the duvet. He took much of her weight into his arms and pulled her against his body, shifting them to lay down, half covering her. Pressing his lips softly to hers, Henry traced his tongue along the seam of her tightly closed lips, and Regina found herself parting them all too willingly. And when he slid one hand down her neck and over her collarbone, running over the silk covering her breast and her torso, Regina shivered against him, the touch far too skilled for what she needed to know about him. His hand reached the hem of her top and he slid it under the silk, reaching up until it cupped one breast, letting his thumb run over her nipple, which grew hard at his touch.

Regina moaned into his mouth, moving involuntarily against the erection that was pressed against her hipbone. And she knew she wasn't going to tell him no… she wouldn't be able to even if she wanted to.

"More?" he asked gently after he pulled away from the kiss.

"More," she breathed, pulling him back to her for another kiss, this time leading it and deepening it without his permission. Pushing against him, she didn't stop until he was on his back, and she straddled his hips, pressing her hands to his chest and leaning down to kiss him again. She trailed a line of kisses down his neck, licking the front line of his throat and sucking on his adam's apple.

"God, mom, you're hot," he whispered, moving his hands to pull her shirt over her head. When her top half was exposed to him, he admired her, his gaze lingering on her round breasts, and both of his hands moved to cup them, massaging until her whimpers were nearly begging and he pulled her body down, leaning up and capturing one pert nipple between his lips, sucking and licking. "Harder, or is that good?"

"A little harder," she answered, rolling her hips down against him, his cock hard and pressing against her core. She moved against him, the silk of her shorts and the lace of her panties barely providing a barrier, even his flannel pajama pants didn't do much.

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist, sitting up while he was holding her so she was sitting in his lap. He shifted back so he was leaning against the headboard, and ran his hands down her small back, realizing what he'd never noticed; she was tiny, not frail or weak, but physically small, and it was driving him crazy. Dropping her hands to his waist, Regina pulled his shirt up, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin against her. She ground her hips down against him, his cock straining against his pants, and she couldn't stop the desire to move off him and pull them off, her curiosity taking over.

Surprised at his size, she smirked and started to move back up to straddle his lap again, only to be stopped by Henry grabbing her and flipping her onto her back. He kissed her roughly, and licked each nipple as he made his way down her stomach, kissing and licking in turn, her skin soft and sweet against his mouth. When he reached her hips, he pulled her shorts and panties gently off her, revealing parts of her slowly, taunting himself with every sexy bit of her that was revealed.

After she was bare, he made his way back up her legs, nipping and licking the insides of her thighs, and he loved how it made her writhe beneath him. "Fucking goddess," he breathed, his face hovering over her pussy, as he took in how beautiful she was. Lowering his mouth, he licked her slit from top to bottom and back, not pulling away when she bucked into him.

"You taste amazing, best pussy I've ever had," he grinned, deepening his tongue's reach into her, between her folds and sucking her into his mouth, tasting her and covering as much of her as he could, moving all over, licking her until she couldn't stop herself from moving fast and hard against him.  
"I wanna fuck you now, mom," he breathed, moving up her for a kiss. When she tasted herself on his lips, she whimpered and nodded, dark eyes taking in the erection that was pressed into her abdomen.

"Yes," Regina hissed, unable to give a more coherent response. Henry excitedly took himself into his hand, directing his cock to her opening and rubbing it along her until it was slick, then pushed it into her. Her tightness felt hot and incredible around him as he pumped into her, finding a strong rhythm and kissing her again.

"Mom, god you're incredible," Henry said, his breaths heavy and warm against her neck. He pressed a soft kiss to her skin, just over her pulse point and sucked lightly. Tracing one hand over her curves, Henry slid his hand down, circling her clit with his thumb.

Regina felt herself growing close. It had been a long time since she'd had sex, and Henry was doing incredible things to her with his cock and hand, and the taboo of what they were doing had her head spinning and her body began to tense.

"That's right, come for me," he told her, quickening the pace of his thumb, but keeping the same steady rhythm of his hips. When she tightened even more around him and started shaking, he kissed her softly, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth.

When she finished coming down, Henry slowed inside of her, asking her if she minded a different position and she shook her head.

"Anything you want, darling," she answered.

Pulling her legs up so the backs of them were against his torso, her tan feet beside his head, Henry began pumping his hips against her, the depth the position allowed and the grip it allowed for him to have on her round ass making his head fuzzy.

She whimpered softly, and Henry was sure he could hear traces of his name coming out in the erotic sounds she was making. Regina moved her hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples and captured Henry's hungry gaze. When his fingertips dug into the flesh of her ass, she moaned, and tightened herself around him.  
He thrust harder into her, watching her face for signs that she needed it gentler, but her gaze only got hungrier and the lust in her eyes deepened, and he grinned, fucking her harder.

"Right there," she moaned, her body nearly floating from the pleasure of him hitting her g-spot. Regina moved one hand from her breast down to her clit, only to be stopped by his hand.

"Let me," he said, rubbing his thumb against her clit, matching the pace he was making with his hips. When she cried out, her eyes fluttering shut and her hands clawing the sheets to her sides, he knew she was coming again and he couldn't picture a sexier look on anyone he'd ever known. And he loved the husky and broken sound her voice maade as she cried out his name with her orgasm.

"Come on, yes, come for me," he encouraged, continuing his work until she came down. He let her legs drop to the bed and pressed his hands on the mattress on either side of her, letting his body hover over hers and he pumped his hips and kissed her. "I'm going to come. Can I fill you, mom?"

Whimpering at his words, Regina opened her eyes and watched him with lust. "Yes, come inside me, Henry," she answered. And a few more thrusts later, his hips began moving erratically and he groaned "mom" roughly as he collapsed against her, their bodies rubbing against each other slick with sweat.

Moments later, he rolled off her, pulling her against him so his front was curled around her back and they fell asleep.

When Regina woke in Henry's arms the next morning, she shifted out of his hold and moved to the bathroom, gathering her clothes and taking a shower. Once she was clean of their night, she quietly moved back into the main part of the room. Henry was sitting up on the bed and Regina gave him a tight smile and walked awkwardly past him, picking up her nightclothes and packing them into her suitcase.

They didn't say anything as they drove over to his dorm room, but Henry shifted uncomfortably a few times, watching his mom's face and wondering what she was thinking.

Regina entered his dorm after him, letting him pull her to sit on his bed after he closed the door, knowing she needed to talk to him about what had happened.

"Mom, don't get weird on me," Henry said immediately after they were sitting.

"What happened last night—"

"Was incredible, and really hot, mom."

"It can't happen again. It's… it isn't okay."

"I know, I do. I just wanted to take care of you, it isn't a big deal. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Sex doesn't make people happy."

"But I do. I'm your favorite person and sex doesn't really hurt if it's consensual. So we had sex, it's not like we have to tell anybody."

"That's… that's okay with you? That it never happens again?"

"Totally. I mean… if you ever need it, you can feel free to come see me and I'll take care of you again. You're fucking hot."

"Henry, it isn't going to happen again. And I just don't want it to change anything between us."

"Mom, I'm fine. I like having you as my mom, but don't feel guilty about it, I certainly don't."

"Okay, darling. You'll be good?"

"Of course, mom."

"Do you need anything? Should I take you grocery shopping?"

"No, mom. The money you and ma send is enough."

"I'm going to get going."

"That's cool. Drive safe."

"I will, sweetheart." She stood and walked to the door, followed closely by Henry. Wrapping her hand around the doorknob, Regina turned slightly and curled her free hand around his neck, pulling him down to her and placing a soft and sweet kiss against his lips, just slightly slipping her tongue out and sliding it against his lips. "Thank you, Henry. I do appreciate it."

"I know. Call me when you get home safe, 'kay?"

Regina nodded and left, still feeling slightly guilty about what happened, but she couldn't find herself regretting it, either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Two months later marked the start of summer vacation for most students, though Henry decided to stay on campus for summer and fulfill some requirements so he could graduate a semester or two earlier. Emma visited him the first weekend of his summer semester, coming back with the report that Henry was one of only three students in his dorm hall to stay for the summer. She also told Regina that Henry wanted her to visit, to which Regina nodded and said she would when she had a good weekend for it.

She made up several excuses not to go. They had talked, as always, a couple times a week still, since the night they had slept together. Sometimes Regina looked at what they had done as dirty and she couldn't imagine going to see him feeling that way. She loved him, he was her son, and she wished she could have just shrugged it off like he did and go with the argument that it was just sex, it didn't matter, it's not like they were making a habit of it, it was just that one time. But still, she hadn't seen him in two months, again. Emma must think she's a terrible mother.

Two more months passed and it was the middle of summer. Mid-July and incredibly hot, and Regina was sitting in her study, soaking up the air conditioning and wearing a silk camisole and a skirt. She'd ridded herself of the blouse she'd worn to work that day, and now it was late evening and she was reading, trying to get tired enough for sleep.

Slipping a bookmark between the pages, Regina set the book down and laid down on her back, slipping a hand down her torso, beneath her underwear and to her clit. She rubbed slowly, trying to think of something to make her wet. She didn't realize she'd started thinking of her night with Henry until his name escaped her lips softly, and her imagination was strong as she rubbed herself, she could almost hear how he used to trudge through the house.

"Mom?" she heard, and she jerked her hand out of her pants just in time for Henry to walk into the study. She rushed to push herself up into a sitting position, her son's eyes on her curiously. "Hey mom."

"Henry," Regina answered, her voice heavy with the arousal that she'd just been experiencing. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "What are you doing home?"

"I figured since you won't come see me, I'd come see you," he answered with a grin, moving to sit beside on the opposite end of the couch. She tried to discreetly rub her fingers clean on her skirt, but he'd caught the motion. "Mom… were you masturbating?"

"Henry!" she scolded. "You can't ask me things like that."

"Why not? We obviously have done more than that, why does it still bother you?" Henry asked, shrugging easily.

Sighing and shaking her head, Regina stuttered, "You're… Henry… I…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Henry," she finally said, eyebrows stitching together. "It happened, it isn't ever happening again and—"

"You needed it. I still don't get what the big deal is. Sex is just sex unless you're in love with someone. That's when it becomes more."

"I'm glad _your_ attitude about sex is so nonchalant, but mine isn't."

"Oh? So… are you saying you weren't masturbating?"

"No."

"You're not saying that?"

"Henry! Stop!"

"You know what I think?" he asked, taking in her mussed form, her skirt pulled higher on her waist so there was room for her when she'd slipped her hand beneath it. Her camisole was crooked and she smelled like sex. "I think that you _were_ masturbating. And I think you need it."

"I don't _need_ anything."

"Well, let's just see if that's true." Sliding toward her, Henry moved a hand up her bare leg, causing her to stiffen and whisper his name in a weak attempt to make him stop. When his hand reached her underwear and he felt how wet she was, he grinned. "I knew it. You _want_ that release, don't you? And I'm going to give it to you." He pushed her underwear aside, pushing one finger into her wetness and groaned. "So fucking wet."

"Henry," Regina breathed, eyes clamping shut, not wanting to show him the desire she knew would be visible in her eyes. "We can't… this can't happen again."

"Say it. Tell me you want me to stop."

Forcing her eyes open again, Regina looked at him saying, "This isn't okay."

"You still didn't say it. If you want me to stop, you have to say that you don't want it."

But Regina couldn't. Part of her wanted to, because she felt dirty all over again, her son's finger deep inside her, curling against her g-spot and his thumb making quick flicks over her clit. But the part that needed the orgasm she had been trying to give herself wasn't letting her tell him to stop.

"Good, just relax," he whispered, curling his free hand around the back of her knee and pulling her down so she was laying once more. Pushing her skirt up, he removed his finger from her so he could pull her panties off, taking her wet pussy in for a moment before returning not just the one finger to her, but adding a second and pumping into her. Henry lowered his mouth to her, licking above his fingers, tasting her wetness. He then made his way up to her clit, licking it with the flat of his tongue before taking it between his lips and sucking it forcefully.

Regina's body bucked into him, the feeling so intense and his tongue against her felt so incredibly good, and she really needed to find someone her own age to sleep with, or at least someone who wasn't her son, so this wouldn't feel so delicious and she could say no next time. Henry bit her clit gently, holding it as he flicked his tongue sideways against it, making Regina moan without realizing she was doing so.

"Yeah, just let yourself feel it, I know it feels good… just relax," Henry told her, his hot breath hitting her clit as he spoke. He lowered his mouth again, kissing her, licking her, giving her clit the treatment he would give her mouth if they were kissing. His teeth occasionally glazed against her wet, sensitive flesh, the feeling indescribable.

"Henry…" she whimpered, moving against him, rolling her hips on his face. She felt her body tightening as he worked, and she knew he was going to give her another orgasm, another fix, and that's what she would call it, a fix, because his touch was as good as any drug and it drove her crazy. She searched for the words to tell him to stop, searched for a way to deny them both what they wanted, instead she whispered, "Harder."

Grinning, Henry obeyed, thrusting his fingers harder into her, curling them inward and scissoring them against her g-spot and continuing the work he'd been doing on her clit. He circled it, ran his tongue back and forth, and then lapped gently and quickly at it, wanting to make her come for him.

It took mere minutes longer until her breaths came out quivering, her heart racing, her throat releasing whimpers and moans. Regina's body tensed, every muscle tight and her hips jerked up, giving Henry enough space to reach up with one hand and grab the flesh of her ass and he squeezed.

Letting out a throaty cry, Regina trembled against him until he took his hand from her ass and pushed her hips down, holding her and working hard against her to draw out her orgasm. When her body relaxed, Henry pulled his fingers out of her, licking them carefully and tasting her, cleaning his fingers entirely of her wetness. He reached his hand up and unzipped the zipper on the left hip of her skirt, pulling it off and pulling Regina against him, picking her up and turning them over so she was straddling his lap as he rested against the back of the couch.

Quickly, Henry moved his hands up her body, pulling her top up and over her head. He pressed hot kisses to the top swell of her breasts as he reached around her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it off her and taking in her form. "So fucking sexy," he breathed, hands moving her to hips as he lowered his head and took a pert nipple into his mouth.

Regina could feel his erection through his jeans, the friction of the denim rough on her pussy as Henry grasped her hips and pulled her against him. She would swear that she wasn't working her hips on her own beneath his strong hands, and that she wasn't imagining how good his cock would feel at this angle. Denial wasn't working for her, though, as she felt her slickness begin to stick to the crotch of his pants. She knew Henry noticed her need, because his eyes showed so much lust and hunger that he unbuttoned his jeans and lifted his hips from the couch, shoving them down, only letting Regina raise a couple inches off him as he slid them and his boxers under her, awkwardly kicking them off.

"Get on my cock," he whispered, his arms wrapping around her, palms flat on her lower back. Regina hesitated, even though she knew she'd end up doing it. The skill he had showed the last time, and when he had his mouth and hand on and in her pussy were far too good to deny when she was this wet and he was _that_ hard.

Nodding, Regina breathed, "Okay, Henry." And it was all the permission he needed before he brought a hand down and straightened himself, slicking his cock in her wetness before pulling her down onto him with his other hand. Henry brought his hands back to her hips, helping her as she rolled against him, and he'd known she was incredible from when he fucked her before, but the way she moved, the erotic way that she rested her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself against him, squeezing the muscles on either side of his neck, her fingernails digging slightly into his back. He wanted her to mark him, he wanted to see the imprints the next day, so he let go of her for a minute to jerk his shirt over his head, then they both returned to what they were doing.

After several moments of just watching her move, watching her face as she rolled on him, he pulled her body closer to his, kissing her across her chest and licking the length of her collarbone. Dropping his head lower, he kissed her breasts, stopping to suck on each nipple gently, his tongue flicking across each one slowly before he bit down, harder than necessary, but she moaned and he grinned.

"Henry," she whimpered, causing him to look up into her lust-blackened eyes.

"Tell me what you want, mom," he answered.

"I need your hands… everywhere," she told him breathily. Her tone was filled with need and there was no way he'd deny her. He moved one hand to her ass, running his finger softly up and down the valley there, stopping occasionally to grip the round flesh and squeeze it. His other hand moved to her knee, squeezing gently as he moved it up her thigh, dipping his thumb along her hipbone and traced his fingers up the soft muscles of her abdomen, feeling the tightening of them when she rolled forward. Grazing her breast, he moved his hand up her chest to her neck, stroking her throat with his thumb before catching her jaw roughly and pulling her mouth to his for a hard kiss. Henry pushed his tongue against her lips and she parted them for him, the kiss hot and fast, filled with want and need but not longing, because both of them were getting exactly what they needed.

"You're so fucking good," he told her, and he meant it. He had said the same thing to the last girl he'd slept with, though she was nothing in comparison and he couldn't get over Regina's incredible skill.

When her breaths got heavy and he noticed that sometimes her breath caught entirely, Henry dropped a hand to her clit, pressing his thumb to it and circling it roughly. The tenderness from the orgasm he'd already given her was still there and Regina whimpered as her body shook a little more.

"That's it. Come for me," he told her, his voice demanding but not harsh. She found it pushing her closer, just as the kisses he was trailing along her neck and jaw were doing.

"Don't stop, I'm close," she answered. And she was. So close. Her body felt on fire and her limbs felt weak. He began thrusting his hips hard to meet her, her rolling motions slowing as she neared the edge. Henry brought the hand on her ass to her hip and helped her keep her pace as he stopped kissing her to watch her face scrunch and her eyes close with her orgasm. After she collapsed against him, he used both hands to move her, bucking harder into her than before, until a few thrusts later he filled her.

When both of their hearts steadied and their breaths returned to normal, Regina awkwardly moved off him, pulled a quilt from the back of the couch to cover herself.

Chuckling, Henry gave her a smile and said, "You don't have to hide. I like your body."

"_Henry_," Regina sighed softly. "I… there's no excuse this time, but I still shouldn't have given in."

"You're not getting it, though. You're hot, and you're _good_, and obviously I can make you come. Just let yourself enjoy it. It's not like I'm asking you to go steady," he teased. "Just... seriously… you can't just stop talking to me or coming to see me. I miss you, you're still my mom regardless of the fact that this has happened… twice now. Stop letting that effect our relationship."

"How am I supposed to ignore it?" she cried out, glaring at him. "How can I look into your beautiful green eyes and see _just_ my son, when I've seen those eyes filled with lust? Henry… this is just… it shouldn't have happened."

"Stop. Seriously, mom, it's ridiculous. We're not blood related, you're hot, I'm good…" he trailed off, grinning at her smugly.

"You're awfully full of yourself."

"Yeah, well… you didn't see your face all the times I've made you come."

"_Henry_," she whined uncharacteristically.

"Fine. If I say I'll never push you again, will you stop trying to convince me it's wrong? Because I'm never going to see it that way."

"Okay, yes," she agreed reluctantly. Regina gave in because she knew he wasn't going to listen, not only had he just told her that, but he grew up with different thoughts of sex than she had grown up with. She didn't want him to be a person she used and manipulated for her own devices like so many men had been. But part of her knew… even if she tried to tell herself otherwise, if he asked again, she would give in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

The third weekend in September came and it was parent's weekend. Henry had called to invite both Emma and Regina. Emma couldn't make it because there was some big event in town she had to deal with. Regina tried to use the same excuse, but Henry had convinced Emma to tell Regina she should go for him. Finally, Regina had agreed and told him she'd be there.

Henry was excited to see his mom, he was hoping to be with her again. He hadn't dated anyone since he'd gone home and he desperately needed to get laid. There was no reason he'd not dated anyone other than everyone being off campus for summer, but if he was honest, he couldn't compare any college girls to Regina… there would be no comparison. Part of him felt guilty for what they did together the two times they had. And even guiltier for being the one to push it initially, even though he would have stopped if she'd seemed serious about wanting it to. And he did still look at her as his mom, he just started taking a view of her as a MILF instead of just his mom.

When she arrived at his dorm room to pick him up for dinner, Henry pulled her in and took her purse from her, setting it on his desk and closing the door. He then pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her mouth before she even knew what was happening. The shocked gasp that she released against his lips made him grin as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Please? It's been a long time for me."

"No… Henry…"

"I need it, so bad," he whispered. He wasn't trying to be manipulative; he was just being honest with her.

Regina growled, but knew that both the other times they'd been together had been about her, and if she was really honest with herself, she wanted more, too. She clicked his lock shut and moved back to him, grabbing at the crotch of his pants and pressing her palm against the growing hardness there.

"This? Is this what you want?" she asked, her voice halfway between a growl and the husky seductive one she'd used before when they were fucking.

"Yes," Henry groaned, his eyes rolling back and his hands automatically reaching for her hips. Using her grip, Regina pushed him back toward the bed until the backs of his knees hit it and he fell backward onto it. He watched as Regina straddled his thighs, her expression lust filled and Henry groaned again. Her hands moved to his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down with his boxers, just low enough to release his erection.

Taking him into her hand, Regina leaned down and kissed him, stroking his cock as she did so. The thought came to both of them that she hadn't actually touched him with her hand before and while Henry thought about how incredible it felt, Regina had a stronger reaction. She immediately felt her core heating and getting wet. She thought that maybe it was overdue for him to be driven crazy. She needed more of his cock in her.

Climbing back off him, Regina jerked his pants and boxers completely off, letting him sit up to pull her shirt off, his hands finding her silk covered breasts immediately and kneading them. Henry dropped his hands to the clasp of her pants, but she swatted them away and pushed him back so he'd move. When his head was resting on the pillow, Regina settled herself between his thighs and smirked, watching as his eyes widened and he swallowed thickly.

"Uh… you don't…" he started, wanting to tell her he didn't need that, but he couldn't find the words, because the dark lipstick that was still on her lips, and the way her hair fell in soft curls around her tan shoulders was something he couldn't deny that he wanted between his legs.

"Shush," she whispered, lowering her mouth and sliding her tongue out. Regina teased him, the tip of her tongue barely touching him as she ran it up from the base of his cock to the tip. Running it back down, she grinned at him and pressed the flat of her tongue against one of his balls, then took it into her mouth, causing Henry to buck and moan.

"That's amazing. God mom, you're so amazing."

Releasing his ball with a pop, Regina pinched the inside of his thigh. "I told you to shush," she growled, dipping her head to suck his other ball into her mouth. She released it after a moment and licked a harder line up his cock, stopping to suck on the tip, flicking her tongue through the slit there.

She looked up frequently, the desire and pleasure that were written across his features too delicious to ignore and she knew exactly what made him want her the first time. Henry watched her, reaching down and running a hand through her dark hair. He made a noise too similar to a whimper for his tastes as she took his entire cock into her mouth, and he felt her tight throat around the tip, even watched as her eyes watered a little when she pulled off.

Biting his shaft gently, Regina let her tongue graze his skin as she did it. As she reached the head of his dick, she pushed her tongue out further and swirled her tongue around it generously, wetting it and taking him into her mouth again, sucking hard on the tip before taking in more length as she stroked one hand around the base of his cock. Her free hand massaged his balls gently, and Henry groaned, his hips bucking up occasionally when she hit a really good spot.

He watched her mouth, her beautiful, sexy, full-lipped mouth and wondered how he could have lived with her throughout puberty without this image popping into his imagination every time he jerked off. He knew no blow job would ever be the same. Regina was… incredible and he wanted to grab the back of her head and fuck her mouth, but he stopped himself, not wanting to take anything she didn't want to give. Her thumb moved to the underside of his balls, caressing the flesh there and his hips bucked again.

"Mom… I'm gonna come," he warned, figuring she would pull off him and jerk him off. Regina surprised him by moving her mouth to the head of his cock and sucking hard, her fist pumping up and down his shaft, her grip strong and it wasn't long before he released into her mouth. He could feel her swallow slowly once before he was completely finished, then she waited until all of his release was in her mouth before swallowing again, and wiped the corners of her mouth, bringing her tongue back down and licking his entire cock until there was no sign of his orgasm.

Pushing his shirt up, Regina moved up his body, kissing the skin on his stomach and chest as it was revealed.

"God, yes, come here. I'm gonna make you come so fucking hard," Henry whispered, moving his hands to pull her up more quickly so her face was hovering over his. Leaning his head up, Henry kissed her, letting his tongue sneak out and run over her full lips. There were loud noises filtering in from the hallway, a guy near the outside of the door yelling for his mom to catch up.

The realization that other parents were there had Regina's stomach clench in knots and she rolled over off Henry, guilt gripping her body. She just sucked her son's penis. She flinched internally at how incredibly _dirty_ that felt.

"Henry…" she started. "We need to talk."

"Do we?" he asked, turning on to his side on the small bed and leaning down to kiss her. Moving his lips over her jaw and neck, he trailed one hand down the smooth skin of her torso. Henry reached the clasp of her pants and quickly undid it with one hand. Regina moaned and caught his hand in her own before he went any further.

"_Yes_, we need to _talk_. Stop trying to distract me with sex."

He sighed and pulled away, sitting up against the headboard of his bed. "Alright, let's talk then."

Regina shifted to sit up as well, her back against the wall and her legs folded together. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I haven't enjoyed this. When… when we're together… because I have, I think that's fairly obvious. But Henry, this isn't healthy. We can't keep sleeping together."

"Mom," Henry protested, reaching out to separate her arms that were folded across her chest. He pulled her to him, pulling her into his lap. Continuing in a low voice, "Stop. It's not unhealthy. I'm not a child. We're both adults, we're both obviously enjoying this. And it takes too much energy to pretend I'm not going to want to sleep with you every time I see you."

Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding her around hers. Bringing her arms up, she wrapped them around his shoulders and let out a heavy breath. "I understand that… trust me, all too well. That doesn't make this healthy, though."

"It doesn't make it unhealthy. Tell me you've never heard of it in the Enchanted Forest or anything. It's a stupid issue with society, and we're not blood related, so it really doesn't matter. Please? You're really, _really_ good." Leaning in for a kiss, Henry held the back of her head, holding her in place to kiss her gently. He pried against her lips with his own, urging her to let him in, and she did. She slowly slid her tongue out to meet his. They kissed for a long moment before Regina pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Henry, okay. We can continue this… whatever this is. But it isn't more than sex, and it will never be more than sex."

Internally, Henry sighed. _We'll see_, he thought. He didn't want anyone else. Maybe someday she'd agree. He quickly unclasped her bra in one hand, pulling it off her and quickly lowering his mouth to suck a pert nipple into it. He bit, licked and sucked, switching between both breasts, encouraged by the low moans coming from Regina's throat. Kissing up her chest to her neck, Henry brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I need you."

Whimpering, Regina pushed her feet against the headboard, dropping herself and Henry to lay on the bed so he was hovering over her. "Take me, then," she answered. The talk they'd had, though brief and not as thorough as she'd have liked, allowed her to do this without being consumed with guilt. Henry moved back off her, pulling her pants off her hips and tearing them off her legs. Her silk panties were black, and very obviously wet, and Henry groaned as he lowered his face between her legs and pressed his nose and tongue to her wet panties, exhaling hot breath against her.

He then licked the wetness on her panties, making her squirm and moan. Grinning against her, Henry nipped there and then curled his fingers under the waistband and pulled them off. "Goddess," he breathed, bringing his mouth back to her core and licking a line up her slit. He dipped his tongue into her, tensing it and stroking into her. Once she was writhing and whimpering, he pulled his mouth off her. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her over on the bed and pulled her so her knees were on the floor. Henry knelt behind her, running the tip of his cock in her wetness before pushing into her. He loved looking at her face, but he couldn't deny this was a glorious view, too. The tan skin of her back, the soft muscles, and her ass, so perfect.

Regina whimpered as he stroked into her. She hadn't been fucked like that in a long time… she certainly never let Graham do it. "So good, darling," she whispered.

"I can't hear you," Henry growled, running a hand up her back and grasping her hair in his fist, pulling back, causing her to arch her back and turn her head slightly. "Tell me again what you said."

"S… So good," she gasped, his roughness was making her head spin and her body tremble.

"Good." Using the hand he had on her hip, Henry grasped her ass, raising his hand and slapped her flesh. Regina moaned and he smirked. He loved that she liked it rough. Henry pounded hard into her, keeping her head pulled back and his hand clutching her ass. "Tell me how you want it, mom?"

"Just… just like that, Henry," she answered, her voice tight from the angle of her throat. "Fuck me just like that."

He obeyed, taking her roughly and pounding against her as he spanked her several more times. When her flesh was sufficiently reddened, he brought his hand around her hip and started stroking smooth circles against her clit, causing her to buck and shake against him.

"Please… just like that? I'm close," Regina breathed.

"You don't come until I say so," Henry hissed, pulling his hand off her clit. He continued thrusting into her roughly until she was whimpering and moaning so much that he needed her to feel that release. When he knew he was getting close, too, he brought his hand back to her clit and began rubbing it between two fingers, his grip tight but not too rough. It didn't take long before she was crying out and he followed, collapsing against her back despite the awkward position. Pressing lazy kisses to her back before getting up, Henry then pulled out, moving his hands down her sides and kissing slowly down her spine until he got to her ass, leaving a few soft kisses over the welt marks his hand had left.

Picking her up, Henry laid her on her side on the bed. "Did I hurt you?" he asked gently, running his fingertips over the red marks.

"No. I'm fine, sweetheart," Regina answered, moving to her back to look at him. "Can I take a shower? We'll go to dinner afterward."

"Of course. My roommate will probably be back within half an hour, so maybe don't wash your hair."

"You understand that no one can ever know… right? I mean no one. Not your friends, and certainly not Emma or her parents."

"Yeah, yeah, mom. Just go take your shower and I'll get cleaned up in here."

Nodding, Regina pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and grabbed her clothes, heading into the bathroom.

They went to dinner, and Regina agreed to have Henry stay at a hotel with her, unable to deny that she'd want him all weekend, but his roommates parent's were staying in a room and his roommate would then be in the room at nights. That night, in the plush bed of the hotel room, Regina didn't even make an attempt to deny him, never once used the word "no" and never once did she shake her head or say that it was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Henry drove home for Halloween weekend. He wasn't taking classes on Mondays, and his Fridays always ended at noon. He figured he could be home in time to go trick-or-treating with Neal and Eva and still have the weekend home to see everyone… especially Regina. It would be a surprise, though; he wasn't going to tell anyone.

When he got into town, he was wearing a soft black tee and tight jeans. His first stop was Granny's to grab a coffee. It was just after five and the Halloween festivities were set to start at 6. When he walked into the diner, he was lucky enough to see Snow, David, Emma, Ava and Neal all sitting at a table eating dinner. Ruby greeted him with a slap on the chest and a smile.

"Look who's all grown up! It hasn't even been half a year since I last saw you, but somehow you look more like a grown man every time I see you!" Ruby squealed, giving him a hug. He smiled, hugging her back before he headed to the table his family was at.

"Surprise," he said when he got to the table.

"Henry!" Snow exclaimed. "It's good to see you. We didn't know you were coming back!" Everyone at the table greeted him with smiles, Emma standing for a minute to hug him before taking her seat again.

"No, it was a surprise. I didn't want to miss two Halloween seasons in a row for these little ones," Henry answered, squeezing Neal's shoulder and smiling at Eva, who was sitting between David and Snow. He looked at Neal, crouching down beside him. "Going as Batman, huh?"

"I was Superman last year!"

"I remember seeing the pictures! Do I get to go with you?"

"Yeah! You're coming? Really?" the seven-year-old asked excitedly.

"Of course! That's what I'm here for." Turning to his young aunt, he looked her costume over and chuckled. "And who are _you_ going as?"

"Tinkerbell!" she squealed, and he definitely could tell. "Tink even helped with my costume and everything."

"A good job it was, too," Henry offered, smiling at the little blonde girl who looked just like Emma.

"You got here just in time," Emma told him. "Your mom is meeting us for dinner soon, Neal asked her to go, too."

Almost as though on cue, Regina walked into the diner and saw Henry crouching beside Neal. She didn't know he was coming to town. "Henry?" she breathed, her tone surprised and somewhat pleased.

Turning, he stood and smiled. "Hey, mom," he greeted, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her small waist, pulling her close to him, probably too close, but no one seemed to notice. When she pushed out of his hug, she took in the mischievous look in his eyes and shook her head.

"I didn't know you were coming home."

"It's a surprise."

"Apparently," Regina answered dryly. Henry bent his neck and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. It wasn't anything he wouldn't have done ordinarily; he always kissed her cheek for greetings and goodbyes. He didn't do it with Emma, they just didn't have that type of relationship, she wasn't a touchy-feely person, she rarely gave hugs and when she did it was almost always to Henry, Neal or Eva alone.

They sat with everyone else, eating dinner quickly and getting ready to go follow the kids around as they went from house to house begging for candy, a tradition Regina has always hated but had indulged Henry in as a child, because he loved dressing up and she loved walking around town with him and watching him have fun. Henry, Regina and Emma fell behind the Charmings, who were watching Neal and Eva closely. He put an arm around each of their waists.

"How are my moms doing?" he asked, grinning widely and letting his fingers stroke gently along the soft curve of Regina's hip before pulling his arms back off both of them.

"We're always fine, Henry," Regina answered. "I'm sure Emma would agree that we would both prefer to hear more about you."

"Eh, same old same. I think I'll be down for all of Christmas break this year. They don't really need the extra help at the catering company because there are a lot of freshman they hired this year."

"Good," Regina answered, smiling widely and turning to look up at him. He had a strange glint in his eye and she got an inkling as to why he _actually_ wanted to be home the full four weeks of break. She shook her head lightly at him and asked, "So… do you have any… girlfriends?"

"Nah. I mean… I guess I date here and there but not really anyone worth seeing more than once or twice. " Regina felt a small pang of jealousy that he was dating, though she had no right to and she didn't _want_ to feel that way. Sure… they had _really_ good, _really_ taboo sex together, but she did want her son to find someone he could fall in love with, and have a good, healthy relationship and marry, have children with and be a family… didn't she?

"What about them isn't worth keeping around?" Emma asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know… we just don't have the same interests? Do you _want_ me to be tied down in college? I kind of like the free man thing I have going on."

"Oh? Are you going to be a player?" Emma joked.

"Emma, leave our son alone. I only asked out of curiosity. Obviously, he's too cool to talk to his moms about his love life."

An hour passed of trick-or-treating and Ava and Neal both started wearing down, despite the fact that there was an hour left of the festivities. The Charmings decided they were going to go home, and Emma asked Henry where he was staying for the weekend.

"I figured I'll stay at mom's as usual. Since you've got Jack there."

"You're always welcome."

"I know. I'll see you for breakfast at Granny's before the festivities begin tomorrow?"

"Granny isn't opening up tomorrow. She said they have too much baking to do for the fair."

"You guys should come over to mom's. She and I will make breakfast for you all."

"Everyone? Mom and dad included?"

"Sure."

"Regina?" Emma asked, causing the brunette to look back at them, away from whatever had caught her eye.

"Yes, absolutely. Henry and I will stop at the grocery store tonight on our way home. You'll let Snow and David know, of course?"

"Sure. What time should we be there?"

"How's nine?"

"Great. See you guys tomorrow."

After Emma left, Regina turned to Henry, rolling her eyes and saying, "Because she has Jack there?"

Henry shrugged and offered a grin. "Well… we don't want to tell anyone the real reason why, do we?"

"I'll be at home, passing out candy. _You_ can go purchase enough groceries for me to feed your entire family in the morning."

"Mo-oom," Henry groaned. "I want to come home with you."

"And you can, after you get the groceries. We'll see how much you deserve it."

Regina was passing out candy when Henry got to the mansion. He carried in two armfuls of groceries with his backpack on his back. There was only half an hour left for trick-or-treating, and after the kids at the door left, Regina went to the kitchen to help him unload the groceries. Everything was stowed away before the doorbell rang again, and Henry slapped Regina's ass as she left the kitchen to pass out candy. She turned and gave him a glare before opening the door.

There was a steady trail of kids before she could close the door again and head back to the kitchen, where Henry was cutting a pack of cheese and pulling out crackers from the cupboard. She sidled up to him, pressing her chest to his bicep and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "That wasn't behaving very well. So far you haven't earned anything."

"Oh? Haven't I?" he teased, turning and snaking his arms around her, one hand cupping her ass, the other flat on the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him. Lowering his mouth to hers, he murmured against her lips. "I think the surprise visit means I've earned it."

"That's very presumptuous, darling."

"Maybe," he agreed, pressing his lips to her softly and kissing her deeply. The doorbell rang shortly after the kiss began, and though he tried to hold her in place, she shrugged out of his touch.

"_Be good_. I'll be right back."

Henry kept trying between every group of kids, once pressing his restrained erection against her lower back before she opened the door, making her flustered. She looked down at the full bowl of candy left over and grinned. The last kid that came up let her root through his back for a particular candy, and in reward she dumped the rest of the bowl into his pillowcase. Shutting off the front porch light, Regina locked the door and headed into the kitchen, where Henry was finishing his snack and drinking a glass of wine.

"_Who_ said you could drink my wine? You aren't of age, Henry."

"I didn't figure you'd care."

Humming, Regina narrowed her eyes and pulled her candy out of its wrapper. "Look what I got from a child."

"A candy necklace? So? I didn't know you even liked candy."

"Well, I don't really. I just wanted this kind tonight."

"Oookay," Henry responded, dragging the word out carefully.

"Come," Regina prompted, walking through the dining room and grabbing a chair, dragging it over the carpet to her study. She placed it in front of the bay window, pulling the drapes closed carefully. Setting the candy necklace down on the coffee table, Regina pointed Henry to the chair and left the room. She came back a few minutes later, a cashmere scarf in her hand. Knowing how much Henry enjoyed undressing her, Regina stepped in front of him and slowly started unbuttoning her blouse, watching as his eyes widened and he reached forward. She swatted his hands away, unbuttoning the wrists and then sliding it off, carefully laying it over the back of the couch.

"Mom… let me touch you," Henry requested.

"Not yet. You were a very naughty boy tonight. I'll let you… but you have to wait." Next, she slid her hands down her bare torso and unclasped her pants, sliding them off her hips and laying them with her shirt. Left only in her dark blue lace bra and panties, Regina knelt on the ground in front of Henry, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, pulling them, and his boxers, off his hips, and moved back up his body to pull his shirt over his head. Climbing onto his lap, she straddled his thighs, her feet not quite touching the floor as she rolled against him, Henry's arms coming up to hold her against him as he brought his mouth to hers.

"I love you," he breathed, after he broke the kiss. Regina didn't answer, she didn't want to say those words during sex or right before… she didn't want him to misunderstand.

"Shush." When she felt her wetness pooling between her thighs, her panties getting wet, and she felt his hardness against her, she moved off his lap, grabbing the scarf and pulling his hands behind the chair. Regina tied his hands together, wrapping the scarf through the chair.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm tied up yet?"

"No," she answered teasingly.

"Well, either way, you're delicious."

"Oh… I know."

"Prove it."

"Prove that I'm delicious?"

"Prove that you know it," Henry grinned. Smirking and raising an eyebrow, Regina slid her panties off her hips, letting them fall to the ground and stepped out of them. She quickly unclasped her bra, tossing it aside and grabbed the candy necklace from the coffee table. She tied it three times around the base his cock, grinning as he tilted his head. Climbing back onto his lap, she slid her hand between their bodies and grabbed his cock in her hand, pressing the tip of it into her, only the tip, and moved her hips in a circling motion.

"Ride me," Henry breathed, bucking his hips in an attempt to push deeper into her.

"Not yet, darling. I have something to prove to you, remember?"

Henry nodded, his eyes wide as he watched her move back off him and kneel between his legs. Making sure green eyes were watching her, Regina slowly pressed the flat of her tongue against the tip of his cock, tasting herself on him and moaning.

"Fuck… that's—that is so hot, mom," Henry groaned. Regina licked him a few more times before she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked hard, making sure to suck all of her taste off him. "I have to say… I'm a little jealous I can't taste you myself."

Tilting her head, Regina challenged, "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

She continued sucking his cock, swirling her tongue around the head before licking a trail up the underside of his dick. Bringing one hand down, Regina pressed two fingers into her pussy, making sure to coat her fingers in her wetness. She brought her fingers up, raising them to Henry's lips, and while still sucking his cock she watched him lower his mouth around her fingers, licking them and sucking them clean. He moaned around her fingers, and when they were cleaned off, he pulled his mouth off them, saying, "I want your pussy on my mouth."

"No. You don't get that tonight. You get to take what _I_ want tonight."

Henry groaned, watching her return her mouth to his cock and continue sucking. She grazed her teeth down his dick, catching a piece of candy on the necklace between her teeth and biting it off, releasing the band and letting it snap back to his cock, causing him to hiss. Regina wrapped one hand around the candy necklace and began stroking it up and down his cock, watching his face as his eyes clamped shut in pleasure.

"That's good," he breathed, nodding. Regina responded by licking down his cock again, biting another piece off and letting it snap back against him. She repeated the action several times until there were red marks circling his shaft.

"Do you think you've been behaving enough, now?"

"Yes. Fuck yes, please come up here and let me fuck you."

She continued sucking his cock, rolling the candy against him and enjoying that he occasionally bucked his hips up, the bead-like texture on his cock adding extra pleasure. When she couldn't handle not being filled anymore, Regina stood again and straddled him once more, she pulled the candy off, and then held his cock, lowering herself onto him, rolling her hips as he filled her.

"Mom, god you're so tight," Henry breathed, bucking his hips slightly into her. Regina's legs were dangling over either side of his thighs as she rolled on him, over and over, using one hand to circle her clit quickly. She knew the amount of foreplay she'd given to Henry would have him ready more quickly than she would be, so she worked herself hard around him, rubbing her clit furiously side to side as she used her other arm as an anchor against him, helping her roll her hips.

"Come for me mom, please? I'm close and I want you to come."

"Soon…" she breathed, her orgasm close and her body too tight for her speak in full sentences. Her body began to tremble and tighten around him and she felt his release. She felt his thighs tense beneath hers, and then release as his hips bucked slightly into her, filling her with his seed.

Regina didn't pull off him, but she brought her hands around the back of the chair and untied him, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, enjoying as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in place.

"Fuck mom… I… seriously… how are you even this amazing?"

"Shh, don't ruin in," she answered, resting her forehead on his shoulder. They sat like that for nearly ten minutes before Regina pulled herself off him and gathered her clothes, telling him she'd see him in the morning. She showered in the bathroom in her room, sighing as she leaned against the tiled wall. "Fuck," she ground out, displeased that he seemed to be wanting more than just sex out of their arrangement. His "I love you" had told her that, but she had wanted him, so she ignored it.

As she got ready for bed, climbing under the duvet, she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Mom?" Henry called, pushing the door open slowly. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, dear," she answered, though she knew he'd be able to tell she was lying.

"Come on. It's like every time we do this you get weird, except at the hotel last time."

"Come here," Regina told him, waving him over and waiting as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Sweetheart, this is just sex… you know that right?" she asked softly, not wanting to hurt him. Henry reached over and took her hand in his.

"Mom, I get it, its just sex. You're still my mom, I still love you… am I not allowed to tell you that anymore?"

"No, darling… _of course_ you are. How—how did you know that's what this was about?"

"Because you didn't say it back. You always tell me back, or you say it first."

"I'm sorry. I do love you, you know that. Just… it's a little strange for me, you saying it when we're about to have sex, or having sex, okay? So… from now on, maybe reserve it for when we're not."

"Okay, mom," Henry agreed, wanting to roll his eyes, but also knowing he would respect her wishes. "Have a good night." Henry leaned in and kissed her cheek before standing and walking to the door.

"I love you, Henry," Regina said, causing him to stop before he left her room.

"I love you too, mom. See you in the morning."

Regina laid down, letting the event of the night run through her mind, and even if she was worried about how things were going, she couldn't deny that she was interested in seeing what Henry had in mind for the weekend when he surprised her by coming down. With that thought in mind, she fell into an unsteady sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are always appreciated. Anal sex ahead.**

* * *

Henry woke up around seven the next morning with his usual morning erection, only this time, when he began pumping it, he heard the shower running down the hall from Regina's room. Smirking, he got up and walked down the hall, moving through her bedroom and into her bathroom. He quickly undressed and slid open the glass door to the shower, revealing Regina's naked for, arms in the air and hands scrubbing shampoo through her hair. Her eyes were focused on him, which had started when she heard the door slide open.

"Morning, mom," Henry grinned, stepping inside after a moment since she hadn't told him not to. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Henry pulled her against him and kissed her softly, though it took a few presses of his lips before she responded.

"Good morning, Henry," Regina answered, breaking his kiss and narrowing her eyes up at him playfully. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to shower, here. Your family will be here in less than two hours."

"Which gives us plenty of time," he whispered, pressing his hard cock against her lower stomach. Moving his lips to her ear, he whispered again, "I was just going to jerk off thinking of your sexy ass and how much you like it when I spank you, but I heard you showering… I just couldn't resist." With that, he lowered one hand and smacked the rounded flesh of her ass, grinning against her ear and licking the outer part of it.

"Henry…" Regina groaned, unable to deny she was already getting incredibly wet for him. "You better make it quick and good, because I have a lot to do before they get here."

"Turn around," he told her, and she nodded slowly as she finished rinsing her hair out. As soon as the water ran shampoo free, she turned. Uncertain how he wanted her, she spread her legs slightly further than shoulders width and pressed her palms to the shower wall. Henry reached one hand between her legs, sliding the side of his index finger through her wetness, spreading it over his hand before he lowered his mouth and started kissing along her shoulder. "You ready?"

"Mmhmm," she moaned, pushing her ass back just slightly as she felt him shift behind her. Henry lowered his hips, bending slightly at the knees as he pressed into her. Once he was filling her, he pushed against her so her body was pressed to the wall, the temperature cool against her heated skin and her nipples hardened instantly.

Regina whimpered as he stroked into her and as he brought one hand around her front and rubbed her clit. She wouldn't admit it out loud… not yet anyway, but she loved how much he liked to touch her. She almost never got off with any other man without having to rub her own clit, but Henry hardly let her touch herself. "Yes, sweetheart… right there… so good," she breathed, her hot breath leaving the tiles foggy.

Grinning against her skin, Henry grazed his teeth across her shoulder, bringing his mouth to her neck and sucking the crook of it, loving the taste of her. "You are so sexy," he whispered against her once he broke his latch, loving the small red mark that he made.

"Henry… so good… need more," she whimpered breathlessly. He answered her by shifting himself so the head of his cock would pound against her g-spot and he thrust hard as he ran his fingers side to side over her clit.

"Come. Come for me," he demanded, taking her earlobe between his teeth and biting. "I want you to come with my cock inside of you, and later, I'm going to fuck you again and you're going to let me take your ass."

A hot shiver went through her body as his words pushed her over the edge and he pushed his chest against her back, pressing her harder against the wall as she shook and moaned, her voice tight as she cried out with her orgasm. Henry pulled out of her and kissed her neck below her ear.

"Good. Now finish your shower," he told her, pulling away and grabbing the handle to open the shower door. Before his hand could wrap around the metal, Regina grabbed his dick and pulled him closer.

"If you're coming later how you want to come, you're coming now how I want you to," Regina growled, pumping his cock as she stepped closer to her and turned her neck up to kiss him. He kissed her back sloppier than he ever had before, his tongue exploring her eagerly as she pumped his cock hard and fast in her hand. She pulled away slightly, and dropping her voice, said, "If you want my ass later, you will come for me," moving her other hand to his balls, she massaged them, "right now," she finished. Looking down to see if he was being obedient, Regina smirked as she watched his cock pump and saw the white spurts landing on her lower stomach and down her thighs. Releasing him, Regina scooped some of his finish onto her index finger, and once she was sure he was watching, she brought the finger to her mouth and sucked it clean, causing Henry to groan and pull her closer.

"You are so fucking sexy," he told her, bending his neck to kiss along her jaw.

"Time for you to get out. I have to finish washing up before it's time to start breakfast."

"Mm, just a little bit longer. You taste so good," he protested, but Regina pushed him a little.

"No. I need to get ready. Go take your own shower if you must."

Once he was out, Regina finished washing and dressed in a plum colored dress, opaque black thigh highs with a garter belt low on her waist and a pair of black heels. Henry was already in the kitchen, pulling the food out of the fridge for her. His short hair was spiked slightly in the front and he was wearing a blue button-up with a pair of dark jeans. She walked toward him, taking the supplied from his arms so he could get the rest out. Setting them onto the counter, Regina pulled out a casserole dish and set the oven to preheat.

"What are you going to make?" he asked, moving to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She let herself lean into the hold for a moment before stepping forward and opening everything she needed.

"I think I'm going to make a skillet casserole. Will you get a frying pan out?"

"Sure," Henry answered, letting his hand graze along her hip as he pulled away from her. He loved when she wore dresses, especially ones that hugged her form so tightly. "I bought stuff for biscuits and gravy, too, in case you wanted to make that."

"Is that a hint, darling?"

"Maybe," Henry answered, stepping into her space again, his hands on her hips as he pressed his chest to her back. "You look amazing," he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to the outer shell of it. "And so delicious."

Setting everything back onto the counter, Regina turned and smiled. "You look very handsome, sweetheart. And while I already have agreed to later… you need to behave today. Nobody can even suspect anything. Am I clear?"

"Yes," he agreed, nodding slowly before leaning down, his lips almost brushing hers. "Can I kiss you once more to get it out of my system?"

Smirking, Regina moved toward him just slightly, her lips pressing against his in what she'd planned on being a light kiss, but Henry held her hips and squeezed her close. When he slid his tongue across the seam of her lips, Regina parted them for him, sliding her tongue out to meet his as the kiss deepened, and she had to stop herself from thinking about how she could kiss him everyday and be satisfied. When she pushed him away, she shook her head and sighed, moving away to pull an apron from her drawer and covered the front of her body with it.

"Are you going to be good for me today?" she teased.

"I promise."

"Good."

"By the way… you should probably cover that up," he told her, touching a spot on her neck, causing her to hurry to a mirror and look at it.

"You marked me?" she shouted when she reentered the kitchen.

"Sorry."

"Funny, you don't look very sorry," she growled.

"That's because it looks incredibly sexy."

When everyone arrived, Regina was just about finished cooking and Henry had set the table. The brunette had added a black scarf to her neck that went well with her outfit and covered her hickey well enough. The family ate quickly, letting Henry do most of the talking about school while everyone else listened and occasionally threw in a story about what was happening in town.

Before too long, they were heading off to the fair, bundled up against the cold fall weather. Neither Henry nor Regina really liked Jack, but both tried to be cordial to him, as Emma had invited him along with them. Snow dropped back to walk beside Regina once they'd gotten to the fair, letting Henry and David play with the kids and go on the rides.

"Do you worry about him a lot, still?" Snow asked curiously, watching Regina as she watched Henry closely.

"What?" the older woman asked, ripped from her thoughts. "Oh, yes, I suppose I do. I worry that he isn't being social enough, or maybe too social. He opened a bottle of my wine last night and was drinking it! I… it makes me wonder what he does when he's there."

"He's a smart young man. He'll be fine."

"Habit of mine, I suppose. I've always worried too much about him, I can't just make that stop."

"I suppose not." Regina shifted awkwardly at Snow's talking, her scarf falling to her shoulders. "Oh my gods! Regina… you're sleeping with someone?" Snow asked excitedly.

"No! What?" Regina asked, her voice nervous and her eyes wide at the fear of being caught.

"You have a hickey," Snow teased.

"Oh… uh, yeah it was just a one time thing. You know how it is…" Regina answered, recovering quickly.

"Do I know him?"

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you who it is."

They wandered around, David loading the kids up on cotton candy, elephant ears and many other sugar filled snacks. When the kids got too rambunctious, Regina excused herself, saying she had to get something from the store.

Sneaking into the drugstore, Regina found the aisle with lubricant and condoms. She heard the bell on the door chime and decided to grab the most expensive bottle quickly; figuring that would be good enough, and she hurried to the front. Noticing it was Emma who entered the store. After the bottle was rung up, Regina tossed a twenty onto the counter and grabbed a bag, took the receipt and ran out with her purchase, not waiting for her change.

"Regina?" Emma asked, following her out of the store. "Everything okay?"

"Fine, yes. I just… I needed something. I'm… I'm fine. I'm not really feeling well. I think I'm going to go home," she answered, looking around. "Tell… uh, tell Henry I'll see him later, you guys all have fun."

Emma nodded, giving her a strange look. She walked back to the group and found her son.

"Hey, where's mom?" he asked.

"Apparently she's not feeling well. She said she'd see you later."

"Maybe I should go home and check on her."

"No, I think you should stay and spend time with us, kid. Your mom can take care of herself."

"Yeah… you're right."

"I wanna go on that ride!" Neal squealed, pointing to a high and fast ride, one that had mostly just adults riding it.

"Kid, I don't think you could handle that," Henry told him.

"I can! I can!" he squealed, his sugar high very obvious.

"Grandma?"

"If he thinks he can handle it, why not?"

Henry nodded and took the young boy to the line for the ride, waiting as the boy ran circles around him while the line moved slowly. When they finally got their turn, they climbed into a crate together, Neal on the inside and Henry near the door. They were locked in and buckled and Henry still didn't have a good feeling about it, but he smirked.

When the ride started moving, Neal was acting brave and pretending he wasn't scared. Henry grinned at the boy as the ride went around, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the boy's head jerk forward and his cheeks puff out. "No Neal… don't get sick. Please, don't get sick."

But the boy did, and the vomit filled the cage, a little falling out, but most of it covering Henry's jeans and shoes.

"Oh, man, kiddo," Henry groaned, trying not to breathe through his nose as the ride finished. He carried Neal off the ride, transferring him over to David's shoulder with a slight grimace. "I'm done for the day. I need to… shower this off. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the competitions?"

"Sounds good, kid," Emma said, moving to hug him but stopping. "I'm not going to hug you. Have a good evening. We'll see you tomorrow."

Henry made it to the mansion, sneaking upstairs to the main bathroom. He pulled off his clothes quickly and stepped into the shower, turning it on hot. Once he stepped under the water and grabbed a bar of soap, cleaning himself up. He heard the door creak and peaked out to see Regina pulling her robe off and revealing her naked body. He smirked at her and opened the shower curtain further to allow her in.

"Look who's eager this time," he teased.

"I just figured since you're getting my ass, I'd come in and make you fuck me first," Regina stated, pushing against him and turning him so she was under the stream of water.

"You don't have to make me do any such thing. Simply ask and I'm yours," he told her pulling her tightly against him and running his hands down her back. Henry lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply before breaking it off and dipping his head to take a nipple into his mouth. Regina moaned instantly, her hands clutching his hair and holding his mouth against her. Biting and sucking, Henry brought one hand to her front, teasing her on her inner thighs, and all along the outside of her pussy, not once actually touching her where she wanted him to.

Pulling his head back so his mouth wasn't on her anymore, and she directed it to hers, growling against his lips, "Inside, now." Regina then took his mouth in a kiss, sliding her tongue against his. Henry obeyed, sliding two fingers into her, feeling her wetness surrounding them. He had a better idea, and pulled his fingers back out, lifting her and pushing her against the wall. After he steadied himself, he took his cock in one hand, pressing into her quickly.

Regina cried out at the welcome intrusion. He thrust into her, keeping his motions hard, but tight, not wanting to slip. Supporting her weight with one hand on her ass and her body between his and the wall, Henry brought his free hand to her clit, rubbing circles quickly. He fucked her hard and quick against the wall, and when she came it shook her body roughly and he set her down to turn the water off, but picked her back up and carried her to her bedroom.

"Do you have any lubricant or should I get mine?" Henry asked eagerly.

Regina chuckled darkly, but reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the bottle she'd purchased earlier that day. Henry smirked and dumped a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing her puckered hole gently until she moaned softly, then he pushed a finger in, twisting it around slowly to ready her. When he thought she was ready, he added a finger, pumping them just as slowly. After a minute of twisting and curving his fingers inside her, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Are you ready or should I try three?"

Humming, Regina looked at him, her eyes filled with lust. "I'm ready," she answered, grinning and biting the corner of her lip.

"Awesome," he answered, picking up the bottle again and covering his cock in it. When he felt he was sufficiently slick, Henry pressed the tip to her entry and slowly pressed in, pausing after the head of his dick was in and checking her face. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Fine, darling, you can continue," she encouraged, running her hands up his arms and bending her knees against his waist. Henry pushed into her until his cock was completely inside, and slowly pumped his hips, the tightness surrounding him making his head spin.

"Fuck," he breathed, taking in her body. "So fucking sexy."

Gently moving her hips with him, Regina brought one hand to her clit, circling it, knowing she would come again quickly, her body still tender from the orgasm she'd had in the shower. The more he moved inside of her, the better it felt and soon enough both of them were rocking against each other quickly. Henry brought his clean hand to her pussy, pushing two fingers in and curling them against her g-spot, flicking it in a scissoring motion and he watched her work her clit.

"Come for me," he breathed, leaning down to kiss her quickly. And she did, her body pushed over the edge by the demanding way he spoke to her. Her body tightened and shook around him, causing Henry to pause his movements for a moment as she recovered. Once she looked up at him again, he began pumping his hips once more, moving inside of her harder than before. "I'm going to come in your ass, mom," he told her, causing her to whimper as he began working his fingers inside of her again.

"Yes, please," she answered.

"I want you to beg me to," he growled, flicking over one nipple with his thumb.

"Henry, come for me. Come in my ass, please," she moaned, her body tightening once more as her stomach pooled with the heavy weight that told her she was nearing another orgasm. This time, when she came, her body tightened around him so closely that after pumping into her a few more times, Henry came, filling her ass with his finish. He quickly pulled his fingers out of her and collapsed on top of her.

"Fuck that was amazing," he whispered against her neck.

"You're very good at sex, Henry. It makes me curious about things I should not be curious about."

"Things like what?" he asked, a teasing grin on his mouth.

"Things we aren't going to talk about until after I've had dinner," she answered, pushing him off her, happy for the excuse not to cuddle. "We'll talk later, go get dressed and meet me downstairs." When Henry left, Regina dressed herself and ran her hands down her face. "Fuck I'm in trouble," she whispered to herself, heading down the stairs to make dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not my favorite chapter, but enjoy ;) Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

When Henry and Regina were finished with dinner, Henry helped Regina do the dishes, and when she was drying the last of the pans, he moved to stand behind her, his hands on her hips as he kissed down her neck, licking the hickey he'd left there. "It was pretty hot that grandma saw your hickey and has no idea I'm the one who gave it to you," his whispered huskily into her ear.

"Henry," Regina said softly, her voice almost in a whine. "Sweetheart, you're… you do _not_ behave very well, do you?" Turning around to face him, she looked up to him, watching his green eyes as he looked her over hungrily. "Haven't had enough yet today?"

"Of _your_ body? No."

Sighing softly, she answered, "You are a smooth talker."

Henry chuckled and leaned down, and with his lips hovering over hers he whispered, "_Or _you could just accept the truth of it. You could just believe that I really can't imagine myself ever getting enough of your body… of your skill." Regina responded by closing the small gap between their lips, kissing him hard and rough. His hands moved instinctively up her body and he caressed her breasts through her soft shirt. Pushing his erection against her, Henry growled into the kiss, wanting to take her right here in the kitchen, but knowing that he couldn't—not without a shower or a condom. Still, he picked her up and set her on the counter next to the sink, letting his lips wander down her jaw and neck, biting her pulse point before sucking on it softly.

Regina held the back of his head, wanting him to keep his mouth on her neck, and she dropped her head back to give him more space. Reaching down, she unzipped his zipper in one and hand pulled his cock out through the hole in his boxers and the space for his zipper. Being careful to make sure the metal wasn't rubbing against him, she wrapped her hand around his hardness and began pumping his entire length as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

The doorbell ringing had her shoving him away from her, hissing, "Go upstairs and get in the shower."

"What? What if it's someone for me?"

"Henry," Regina scolded. "You hardly look presentable for company, just go. I'll take care of it. Watching as he shoved himself back into his pants and sprinted up the stairs, Regina checked herself in the mirror, making herself as presentable as possible, though it still wasn't good enough, then made her way to the door slowly opening it and seeing Emma. Offering a smile, she greeted her. "Emma, how are you?"

"Fine, you look… good for someone who wasn't feeling well earlier," Emma commented, a confused look on her face at Regina's slightly mussed appearance.

"Yes, I… had a migraine and it was making me nauseated."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes, how rude of me," she answered, pausing to make sure she could hear the shower running. "Please come in." Regina stepped aside to allow the blonde entrance. Once Emma was in the foyer, Regina closed the door and led her to the kitchen.

"Where's Henry?"

"He is taking a shower, I believe."

"Gotcha. Well, I just wanted to bring this by," Emma said, offering Regina a paper bag. "It's some of his favorite snacks that he didn't get to buy since he left early because of Neal."

"How is Neal feeling now?"

"Better. It was really just the ride and the sugar."

"Snow should have known better," Regina teased. "I'm sure Neal had plenty of candy last night from Halloween."

"Henry was the one who agreed to the ride."

"Which is why most nineteen year olds in this world don't have children," Regina retorted, earning a chuckle from Emma.

"Yeah. God, can you imagine if Henry got some girl pregnant?"

"Don't even say that. He's way too young to be a father!" Regina snapped, causing Emma to tilt her head sideways.

"I was just making a joke."

Nodding, Regina pursed her lips. "I know, I'm sorry. I just want him to have everything, I want him to have time and the life he wants," she told Emma. "And I don't want him to have to make the choice you made or deal with a girl who would want to make that choice, or anything."

"I do understand that. Giving him up was the hardest decision I ever had to make. Or maybe it was the easiest because I knew he would be better off, but you're right, I wouldn't wish that decision on my son."

"Did he tell you he's on the Dean's list?" Regina asked, searching for a change of subject.

"Yeah. He has to be getting that from you."

"So, where is Jack?"

"Oh, he went home ahead of me," Emma answered, After hesitating a moment, she spoke again. "Is that… is Jack really why he doesn't ever want to stay at my house?"

"I… I don't know, Emma. He hasn't really talked to me about Jack. Henry sees that he makes you happy, so even if he doesn't like him, he certainly isn't going to say anything about that. But… I think maybe he just likes the comfort of the room he grew up in most of the time and this house is a lot bigger. He has his own bathroom and you know, he just needs his personal space and I think the spaciousness of the house does that for him."

"If you're sure. I just… I would never stay with someone who made Henry uncomfortable, no matter how much I love Jack."

"Do you want me to ask him?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be cool."

"I'll do that, then."

"Hey, are you baking for the competition tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I hadn't planned on it, but I'll see how much time I have."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go. Just make sure to give Henry the bag of goodies," Emma said awkwardly.

"Of course, Emma. Thank you for bringing it by," Regina answered, smiling and finding herself relaxing slightly. "It was nice having all of you over for breakfast. I'm sure Henry would rather eat with everyone in the morning, rather than just me. Would you like to meet at Granny's tomorrow? I'll send Snow a message for them all to meet us as well. If you'd like, I mean."

"Yeah, no, that sounds great."

Once Emma was gone, Regina locked the door and leaned back against it. She was on edge from the conversation, something with Emma seemed off and Regina immediately wondered if it was about her. Before she could think of it anymore, she saw Henry walking around the curve of the stairs.

"You coming up, mom?" he asked with a smirk.

Head shooting up in response to his deep voice and eager tone, Regina sighed softly, then decided to relax, letting a smile cross her face. Pushing off the door, Regina started walking up the stairs, meeting Henry halfway up the staircase. She stiffened slightly when he tossed an arm around her shoulder and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

When they were in the bedroom, Henry began pulling at her clothes, undressing her and Regina let him, lifting her arms when he tugged her shirt up. When she was down to her panties and bra, Henry lifted her, pushing her back against the door as he kissed down her neck and across her chest. When he slid one hand into her panties, Regina bucked into his touch and sobered.

"Stop, stop," she breathed. "Talk first, sex later."

Breathing heavily against her skin, Henry chuckled, "Sex first, talk later."

"Sweetheart, no," Regina answered, pushing Henry away and unwrapping her legs from him, letting them down. "Emma was… c'mon, we can even lay in bed while we talk."

Henry nodded, watching as she moved to the bed in her dark lingerie and he pulled off the pajama bottoms he had on, leaving him in his boxers as he climbed into bed after her, laying on his back, slightly propped up on pillows.

"So then, what do we need to talk about?"

"For starters," Regina began. "Your mom wants to know if there is something you legitimately dislike about Jack and if that's why you never stay there."

"If she only knew," he answered, moving one hand down her spine.

"Henry, you need to stay there sometimes if we're going to keep this up. Nobody can ever know."

"I know, mom, I know. I'm not going to tell anyone," he agreed, pulling her closer to him so she was laying half on top of him. "You know, I really like you half naked. Naked is better, but this is a pretty close second."

"Henry, _please_," she whispered.

"Fine. I will stay with her at least a week out of my stay at Christmas."

"Good boy," Regina teased, leaning up to kiss him.

"What else did you want to talk about?"

"What we almost discussed earlier," she answered, shrugging easily.

"Oh? Do you mean how I can make you come so quickly and so hard?" Henry asked, leaning down to whisper it huskily into her ear.

"Yes," she breathed, her voice coming out thick and her cheeks reddening slightly.

"I've been with a few girls. It's not a big deal."

"No, and I don't generally ask for sexual histories. I just can't stop my curiosity when it comes to you."

"I lost my virginity to Grace when we were sixteen. I've been with two other girls, one when I was new to college, and with her it was just the once, and then the other one was the beginning of last year, and it was fun enough, but she wanted more and I didn't want to be tied down."

"No? Why not?"

"Because you taught me ambition and that's what I'm going for."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed back, smiling softly at him.

"Does my behavior grant me sex?" he asked, flipping them over so she was on her back beneath him. Her response was a heated kiss, pressing her mouth hard against his. Pulling away, he bent his neck and bit her nipple through the lace of her bra. When she moaned, he repeated the action to her other breast, sliding one hand beneath her and unsnapping her bra. Henry pushed himself up to hover over her and kissed his way down her body, sliding her panties off and licking her clit, causing her to buck up.

He kissed her pussy, licking her wetness and letting his tongue slide into her core. She whimpered beneath him, moving her hips against him several times before she gently tugged his hair. "Come on, up here," she breathed.

Henry obeyed, moving up her body and kissing her quickly. "Turn over."

Listening to him, Regina turned over, getting ready to rest herself on all fours, but Henry just lifted her hips up and put a hand on her back to keep her upper body down. He gripped his cock at her entrance, pushing into her slowly and steady until he pumped into her with ease. Henry pushed her hips down so they were hardly raised off the bed, their legs tangled together and his hands balled into fists next to her. Slowly, he thrust into her, their bodies moving together perfectly and Regina began rolling her hips back against him.

She could barely move beneath him, his weight secure and warm against her. Her body quivered with his gentleness, and she whimpered as he moved inside her, though she wanted more. Henry seemed to enjoy this position though, so she stayed with him for as long as she could until the pressure was building too much and she needed to come. Regina pressed up onto her hands, grinning as Henry pulled her hips up so she was on all fours.

"Fuck me, hard, Henry," she begged. And Henry complied, pounding into her hard and fast. Raising his right hand, he smacked down on her ass, watching as her flesh reacted, turning pink under his hand. "Again," she breathed. Raising his left hand this time, he smacked her harder, rubbing her ass gently afterward. Henry moved his right hand around her hip to find her clit, moving his fingers in quick circles against it.

"You know I love your ass," Henry growled, spanking her again. As he pounded into her hard and fast, he matched his fingers with the pace and moved his free hand up underneath her, grabbing her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. "I'm already close, come for me. Come for me mom so I can come for you."

His words sent warm chills through her body and she met his thrusts harder than before until she was ready to come. Muscles tensing, she stilled, her limbs locking in place as they quivered with the tightness of her release. Regina felt Henry buck into her erratically a few more times before he too was finishing, his groans making her shiver. He pressed her down, pulling out and collapsing half on top of her. Henry pulled the duvet over them, keeping himself against her back and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I love you, mom," he whispered, his voice heavy and tired.

Regina turned her neck so she could look at his face, his sleepy expression and closed eyes making her smile. "I love you too, sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**This is a short chapter, but it's sort of an in between for the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina woke early to bake an apple pie and a pumpkin crisp for the competition, not that she cared about winning. She knew Henry liked her baking, and cooking for that matter, and that was the reason she was up at six am on a Sunday, baking desserts. Well, aside from the fact that she'd been too busy having sex the night before to do it then. Covering the crisp, Regina pushed the two desserts into the oven and began cracking eggs into a glass bowl to make a small breakfast to tide them over.

Henry shuffled downstairs in his boxers, moving to the island and pushing himself up to sit on it.

"Morning," he said, his voice deep with lack of use and Regina turned, smiling at his messy appearance.

"Did you sleep well, darling?" she asked, taking in the toned muscles on his stomach that still surprised her when she looked at him.

"I did. You?"

"Mm," Regina answered noncommittally. "Breakfast?"

"Eggs? Yeah."

"What are you doing on my counter? You know the rules," she said, turning and raising an eyebrow, a soft smirk covering her lips.

Henry shrugged. "I wanted to sit."

"There are chairs and barstools for a reason."

"Mm, don't care."

Pausing before she broke another egg, Regina set it down and walked over to stand in front of him at the island. "Are you being disobedient, young man?"

Henry lowered his head so his mouth was at her ear. "What are you going to do about it, _mom_?" When he pulled back, he saw a glint in her eyes and smirked. He knew that had done it. Regina pulled a stool around the island and gracefully climbed onto it. She untied the sash of her dark gray robe and let the soft material slide off her shoulders. Leaning forward, she kissing him softly, not letting it linger. Regina moved herself to straddle Henry's thighs on the island, the counter cold and hard under her knees as his arms automatically wrapped around her. "What's this?" he asked.

"You know this is what you were going for," Regina growled, pushing him down onto his back as she positioned herself more comfortably over his growing erection, rolling over him. His cotton boxers were rough on her skin, but she rolled against him anyway.

"You've just made it very difficult on yourself to get undressed," Henry teased, pulled her nightie over her head. When she was able to bring her arms back down, she lowered herself down to him, her palms holding her up.

"Did it look like I was wearing anything else?" Regina asked, one eyebrow raised as she rolled her hips down on him again. Moving his hands down the curves of her body, Henry cupped her ass in both hands, pleased to find she hadn't just been teasing him. Catching her lips in his own, he kissed her roughly, squeezing her ass and helping her move against him.

"You gonna ride me on the counter, mom? Have you fantasized about being fucked in your kitchen?" he asked huskily, knowing he was ready, and by the dampness he could feel through his boxers, he assumed she was as well.

Regina pushed up slightly on her knees, pulling his cock out through the opening in his boxers. Moaning, she lowered herself onto him, letting his cock fill her before she rocked her hips against him, and whimpering as he brought his hands up to her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples.

"Yes, Henry, just like that," she breathed, feeling the head of his cock brush against her roughly inside, bottoming her out. Leaning forward on her hands, she rolled her hips, the position more comfortable. With Henry's legs hanging over the edge of the island, he couldn't use his feet as leverage to move underneath him, but he did raise his hips slightly off the counter, matching her pace as she moved on him.

"So fucking hot, mom." Dropping one hand to find her clit, he rubbed against it, smirking as her body shook at the touch before steadying with her.

Regina made sure Henry's hand was against her in a comfortable position before lowering herself down, her face hovering over his as she gripped the far edge of the island counter, using it as an anchor to pull herself against him, her breasts pressed hard to his chest.

Henry leaned up and kissed her, slowly, holding the kiss tenderly and something shifted. When he dropped his head back down and his green eyes caught the chocolate ones above him, he couldn't look away, her gaze too filled with pleasure and… something he couldn't pinpoint.

Regina moved hard, trying to force herself to push up on his chest, to ride his cock instead of rolling her hips with her body pressed to his. Henry's free hand trailed up her back slowly, his fingertips barely brushing against her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her tan skin. His hand caught the back of her neck, bringing her head down so he could press his forehead to hers and he felt her tighten around him, her body started to tremble slowly on top of him.

"That's it, mom," he said softly, in a tone he hadn't used with her before. "That's it. Come for me. Let yourself come for me." His voice made Regina whimper as the orgasm took over her body and she felt him buck hard up into her. Knowing he had finished, too, she let her body drop against his and she hid her face against his shoulder, afraid of what her eyes would convey, betraying her before she was ready.

After several long minutes, Regina pushed herself up and slid off him, her feet pressing flat to the chair before she stepped down to the floor, picking up her robe and pulling it on as she hurried to escape his presence.

She heard his shower running before the timer on the stove started beeping, letting her know to pull the desserts out of the oven. She made her way downstairs, noticing that Henry had nicely laid her nightie over the back of a barstool, and had cleaned up the mess from the early almost-breakfast she'd started preparing. Turning off the timer and the oven, Regina pulled the desserts out and returned to her bedroom to shower and ready for the day.

They didn't have time for the rest of the day to talk about what had happened, which Regina was thankful for. She wasn't ready, she needed time. _A lot_ more time. That night when Henry and Regina returned to the house, Henry hugged her goodnight, kissing her forehead gently and leaving her alone, knowing she needed the space.

She took a late morning from work on Monday so she could see Henry off. After Regina had packed him snacks for the road, and the leftover dessert from the day before, she walked him to the door awkwardly.

"Have a nice trip," she said, her voice low and shaky, like she wasn't comfortable standing in front of him. Henry grinned and pushed her against the door, pressing his lips to her in a rough and hot kiss.

"I'll be back before you know it. Just over five weeks and I'll be home for almost a month. We'll talk about this then," he whispered promisingly into her ear, once he'd finished the kiss. But he brought his mouth to hers again in a softer kiss. His tongue pushing between her lips, moving gently against his. He was tasting her, memorizing her until he would see her again. Once again, he pulled away. "I'll see you soon. And I'll call you when I get to school, 'kay?"

Regina nodded, looking up at him and smiling despite herself. "Be safe."

"Always am."


	8. Chapter 8

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Three weeks passed with light phone conversations that touched only on school and the town. He wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving, he was going to use the weekend to study, but he would call her plenty, he'd said.

She told him a couple of days before the holiday that his family invited her for dinner, despite his not being home, so she wouldn't be alone. It was how they'd have spent it _had_ he been home, so either way, it was nothing.

They were talking again, late on Thanksgiving. He'd called her to tell her once more that he'd hoped she had had a good day. She relayed how the day went, telling him how cute Neal and Eva were. Regina told him that Neal reminded her so much of Henry at that age. And he told her that his dinner had consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk and jello for dessert.

Regina chuckled lightly at that, saying, "I promise I will make you your very own Thanksgiving dinner when you get home. You can have all the leftovers you want, too, since we won't be sharing it."

"We? Who says I'll share it with you?" Henry joked.

It was nearing midnight when Regina looked at the clock. "I'm going to put you on speakerphone for a minute, sweetheart, I need to get ready for bed."

Henry agreed and rambled on about his exams coming up while she brushed her teeth. He heard the water running as he spoke, and knew that the next thing she would be doing was putting on her pajamas.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, darling?" she asked, smiling as she carried the phone to her dresser, putting it down on the tall surface.

"Will you put on a nightie and take off your panties?"

"Henry!"

"Please? I want to picture it. Wear that blue one… the one that looks really good with your skin," he breathed huskily, his voice too heavy to be just from sleepiness.

Regina hummed, but didn't say anything else as she dug through her drawers and found the one she knew he was talking about. She pulled her day clothes off, at the last moment deciding to let her panties drop from her hips to the floor. Regina picked up the phone, clicking speakerphone off and slid into bed.

"Okay, Henry, I'm back," she told him, her voice thick with arousal.

"Did you do as I asked?"

After a moment, Regina smiled, saying, "Yes."

"I wish I had come home for the weekend," Henry whispered. "I'd be all over you. Under you nightie, eating your pussy."

"Henry!" she cried in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Mom, please?" he said in a soft whine. "I need you. And since I can't be there right now, this is the next best thing. Unless you wanna Facetime me."

"Not happening," she chuckled. Once she'd sobered, she let her eyes flit to her nightstand. "Why… I'm sure there's someone you know who'd be willing to help you satisfy that need." The words made a strange knot form in her stomach, but she refused to admit to what it was.

"I don't want anyone else. Please?"

Sighing, Regina reached over and pulled out her small vibrator. "Okay, sweetheart. Tell me… what are you wearing?"

Henry grinned, not even caring if she could tell by his voice. "Just boxers. I've been thinking about you all day."

"Oh? Thinking what?"

"That if I were there, I'd have you on your back. I would slowly kiss up the inside of your right thigh until I got to your wet pussy, and I would kiss you softly, pushing my tongue inside of you."

Regina moaned, turning her vibrator on low and hitching her nightie up just slightly. She lay back in bed, letting her head rest against her pillow. "Mm, and then what would you do?"

"I would lick you, so much. Breathe in your delicious scent and suck on your clit, pushing two fingers inside you and pumping into you, listening as your moans changed with my pace."

"Henry," she whimpered, her vibrator already working her well, her body beginning to tense slightly, so she moved it from her clit and circled it around her opening.

"Are you pleasing yourself at my words, mom?" Henry asked.

"_Yes_."

"When you were close, ready to come for me, I would pull my fingers away, and I would fuck you. I know you'd want my mouth on your breasts, so I would suck a nipple into my mouth as I fucked you."

"Yes," Regina breathed, bringing one of her hands to her breast, pinching her hardened nipple through the silk of her nightie, closing her eyes and picturing him there with her.

"I would bite your neck as I fucked you hard. Then I would rub your clit, making you whimper."

"Henry," Regina breathed, bringing her vibrator back to her clit.

"Mom, where would you kiss me, if I were there?" Henry asked. "I want to hear your voice while I stroke my cock."

Regina whimpered, biting her lip. "If you were fucking me right now, I would bite your jaw, then work my way down your neck, sucking your skin and marking you as mine. Then I would bite your shoulder, suck on it, marking you again."

Henry groaned, and Regina was incredibly grateful, because she was already close from the intense and concentrated vibration of the small toy.

"Darling, I'm close," she whispered, her voice tight.

"Me too, mom," he answered. Neither of them said anything else. They just listened to the heavy panting and moans of the other.

Both of them cried out only minutes later, Regina first and Henry only moments after. Regina let herself drop against her bed, her body having jerked up as she came, and she turned off her toy and tossed it to the other side of the bed, deciding she'd get up in a minute to clean it.

Henry cleaned himself with a tissue, pulling his boxers back up and turning onto his side.

"You sound really tired, mom."

"I am. Especially now."

"I'll be home in less than two weeks, then I can make you tired that way as much as we want for almost an entire month."

"Yes… you can," she answered softly.

"Can I ask you something, mom?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

"Have you been with anyone else?"

The question surprised her, though she realized it shouldn't have. Of course he would be curious, he would want to know if she'd been as loyal as he had, even though it wasn't anything they'd discussed doing. That conversation was coming later and it scared her. She still hadn't let herself give it proper thought. "No, I haven't been."

"Oh, okay," he answered, his voice sounding more relieved than it should have. "Go to sleep, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Henry." With that, she hung up and turned over in bed, sighing softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Contains consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Henry was delayed coming home because of a snowstorm. He was supposed to have been home the weekend after finals, but now it was Tuesday and he still wasn't home, Regina hadn't been able to get a clear call from him without the service cutting out since the Friday before. She was thankful the snow wasn't awful in Storybrooke, but she was concerned for Henry's safety. It was late, nearly one in the morning and she couldn't fall asleep. Her house was cold; she always kept it cooler in the winter, not liking to have heat on high. But on a night like this, when she'd been looking forward to being wrapped in someone's arms, it made the cold feel bitter. Sighing, she got out of bed and padded downstairs to turn the heat up just slightly. After that was done, she decided she wasn't ready to try sleep again and she headed into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

As she sat down with her warm drink, she thought she heard the door, but nothing followed, so she figured she'd imagined it. It wasn't until several moments later, when she felt eyes on her back that she turned around and saw Henry standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

When she finally noticed him, Henry grinned and started walking to her. "Still keeping the house freezing, I see," he teased, looking her over in her silk long sleeve pajama top and pants. "You look cute."

Regina raised an eyebrow at him, saying, "Cute? I think I'm more than cute." She stood, leaning into his open arms. "You didn't call me when you managed to get out of the storm at school."

"I know. I'm sorry. We didn't have power for days and I couldn't charge my phone."

"You drove all the way here without a phone?! Henry! What if something had happened to you?"

"Then it would have been just like the old days when cellphones didn't exist."

Regina narrowed her eyes up at him, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. "I've missed you, sweetheart," she admitted softly.

When he pulled back, he was grinning at her. "Missed you too," he said, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss wasn't intended to become more than chaste, but their inability to properly sate their desire for each other since Halloween weekend overtook them and Henry kissed her harder, sliding his tongue along her lips until she parted them, a deep, pleased, sigh escaping her throat. He pushed her backwards, unbuttoning her shirt as her back slammed against the wall. Once all the buttons were undone, he took in her bare chest and bent his neck to kiss her. Henry let her lean forward just slightly, enough that he could push the pajama top from her shoulders, her nipples hardening as the cool air hit her. His lips found her neck and they were warm from the heat of his car. The temperature difference between his mouth and her skin had Regina whimpering softly against his hair.

"More… please? Henry I need you… please," she asked, her voice near begging. Henry moved kisses down her body in response, kneeling in front of her and hooking his fingers in the band of her bottoms, pulling them, and her underwear, down in one quick move, pulling them off her legs as she lifted each foot off the ground. His mouth found the apex of her thighs like a habit, his hands pushing her thighs apart. Holding her hips against the wall, Henry licked a line up her slit, groaning at the wetness that was already waiting for him.

"God… mom, I've missed how good you taste," he whispered against her slick core, causing Regina to moan above him, tangling one hand in his hair and pushing the back of his head so his face was touching her. Henry ran two fingers through her wetness, pushing them into her, eliciting a whimper as she dropped her hips slightly down onto him.

"Oh… yes, Henry." Regina rolled her hips just slightly, and when he kissed her clit, she cried out. She hadn't realized how badly she needed his touch until he was touching her and all she wanted was to be fucked by him. "Sweetheart… I need you, please?"

Henry shook his head and grinned, his tongue snaking out and licking her clit as he twisted his fingers. "You'll get me in a minute. I want to make you come on my hand and mouth first." Regina wondered when he'd learned to talk that way, to drive a woman crazy with his words.

Sucking her clit into his mouth, Henry brushed his tongue over it, making her legs shake immediately. He worked inside her for several minutes, and with each shudder he put her body through, her back slid down the wall slightly until he grinned and pulled her legs over his shoulders, holding her weight with the backs of her thighs beside his neck as she leaned against the wall. The move had her whimpering at his strength. His mouth went at her ravenously and it didn't take very long until her thighs were tightening around his head and she was shaking, her pussy squeezing his fingers.

Regina whimpered his name as she came down, and he helped her off him. Grinning, Henry quickly undressed himself and sat against the wall on the cold tile, pulling Regina down on top of him, his cock hard between their lower stomachs as they kissed hungrily.

Henry worked his way down her jaw, kissing her messily, but she didn't care, she'd missed him too much to complain about the wetness he trailed along her jaw and neck. Moving his lips to her ear, he nipped her lobe and then whispered softly, "I love you."

It was soft enough that she could have pretended she hadn't heard it. Her thumb was running gently over the tip of his cock and she had been moaning. But she acknowledged him, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I love you too, Henry," she said, her voice as soft as his had been. Regina pushed herself up on her knees, guiding his cock to her opening, and she slid down over him, letting him fill her as she cried out. Henry's hands found her hips, helping her roll against him as his lips moved back to her mouth, and he kissed her softly.

His thumb worked at her clit, moving over it quickly. When she came, she dropped her head back and cried out his name, and stilled on his cock. Henry moved his mouth to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. He wanted to fuck her harder, but not on the floor, so he wrapped his arms around her and pushed himself up on the wall, keeping his hold on her. Carrying Regina to the dining room, he sat her on the table, pushing her back to lie flat on the smooth surface. Regina glared at him for a moment, not wanting to do this on her table, but after second consideration, she found she didn't care that much.

Henry guided his cock back into her, gripping the side of her thigh with his hand and sliding his other up her body, taking the curled ends of her hair into his fist. He pounded into her, not being as gentle or sweet as he'd been in the kitchen, but relentless and filled with need. He fucked her roughly, pulling her hair hard, causing her back to arch off the table as her head pushed against the hard surface to ease the tug. The hand on her thigh moved inward, holding her in place while allowing his thumb to press hard against her clit. He didn't move over it this time, though, he just pressed weight against her, causing her to whimper.

"Did you miss my cock, mom?" he growled, showing the fiercer side that Regina had only seen a few times from him. She nodded her response until his hand left her hair and found her throat, pressing against it until it was tight and her breaths were ragged. "Answer me."

"Yes," she said, her voice tight with the pressure. "So much."

Letting up on her throat, he grinned and said, "Good."

His thrusts came harder and faster than before, the desperate look on her face driving him as he moved. Regina wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing as she neared another orgasm. When she cried out and her upper body jerked off the table as her muscles went rigid, Henry panted hard, dropping against her with his own release.

"Fuck," he breathed, his cheek on her chest and his breath against her breast. "God I've missed you."

Regina brought both hands to his head, scratching through his hair mindlessly. "Me too, darling," she admitted.

They lay there for a few minutes until Henry pushed off her and stood up, helping her off the table. He gathered their clothing from the kitchen and they hurried their way upstairs, hands clasped together. He started to pull away and head to his room, but Regina just tugged on his hand and pulled him to hers, taking the clothes from his hand when they entered the room and tossed them into the hamper. She pulled him to her bed and when he was laying on his back beside her, she curled against him, pulling the duvet over their bodies as the laid together, breaths evening to match as they fell asleep without issue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.** **For those of you patiently waiting for A Different Touch to be updated, it will be sometime this week, I just don't know when.**

* * *

Regina woke up to frantic pounding at the door and quickly pulled on a pair of panties and a nightie. She pulled a heavier dark blue robe over and quickly padded her way downstairs. When she opened the door, Emma was standing in front of her looking frantic.

"Emma? What time is it?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes and stepping aside to let the other woman in.

The blonde entered and shut the door behind herself. "It's after nine. I called Henry's school! His dorm advisor said both he and his roommate have left."

"I know." Regina shook her head, trying to wake up. She hadn't slept past seven in forever. "He… he got here late last night. His phone has been dead because they didn't have power. I need to buy him a car charger while he's here. Anyway, he got in late and we both went right to bed. He was going to call you when he woke up."

"Well, where is he?"

"Asleep. As I said, he got in late."

"Oh. I can go wake him. I want to see him," Emma said, heading toward the stairs.

"No!" Regina half shouted, then attempted to recover. "No, he's exhausted, just let him sleep. I'll have him stop by later. He said he's gonna stay at your place for a week or so while he's home. But maybe I'll send him there for dinner? That way I can clean up here. I was expecting a call first, as well. The house is… a mess."

"Regina, your house has _never_ been a mess a day of your life here."

"We'll disagree. Anyway, I'll send him over for dinner? Do you work today?"

"Yeah. Send him over around five?"

"Sure." Regina led her out, shutting the door closed and locking it. She moved into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Henry still hadn't come downstairs when she was finished, so Regina made her way upstairs to wake him. Standing in the doorway to her bedroom, she watched him sleep in her bed, turned over on his side and facing the door. Regina couldn't help but smile as she walked over to her bed. She sat on the edge, gently shaking his shoulder. "Darling, breakfast is ready."

Henry stirred, opening his eyes and looking up at her. "Morning," he said, his voice deep with sleep and he pulled her down to lay with him.

"Sweetheart, breakfast is ready."

"Rather have you," he said, grinning as he moved in to kiss her neck. Regina playfully pushed him away, dropping a kiss to his mouth before getting back out of bed.

"Meet me downstairs," she said, walking back toward the door. Turning at the last moment, she smirked and teased, "In clothes."

After lunch, they were sitting on the couch, and Henry was trying to figure out when he should stay at Emma's.

"When do _you_ think I should?" he asked, pulling Regina to sit on his lap.

"It doesn't matter. Either way you're going to be gone for a week, just pick one."

"Do you not care?"

"Sweetheart, _of course_ I care. But no matter when you do it you'll be there for a week and it will be much less enjoyable for me than the three weeks you stay here. I _would_ love you to be here for New Year's Eve and Christmas Eve, if that's fine, though. Any other week is up to you."

"So… uh, what week would you be on your period? Because all the weeks when I can be with you, I'd prefer to be here."

Regina laughed at the awkward way that he worded the question and she thought about it, her mind immediately flitting to the twentieth, when she almost always started it. Her eyes widened when she realized that the last period she'd had was before Henry was in town for Halloween.

"Mom? If it's too personal, you don't have to tell me," Henry said when she didn't speak for a couple of minutes.

"No, darling, that's fine, I just… I'm tired, sorry. The week of the twentieth. So maybe come home on Christmas Eve morning, but the week before that you can stay at Emma's?"

"Sounds good," Henry answered leaning down to kiss her tenderly. She stiffened slightly and he pulled back. "You okay?"

"I am… I'm just tired today. I wasn't sleeping well since Friday. Emma wants you to go see her, why don't you do that, see her at the station before you go for dinner and I'll nap, hopefully by time you come home this evening I'll be rested up.

"'Kay, mom. Love you." He let her slide off his lap as he went to ready himself for dinner with Emma and Jack.

Regina waited patiently for him to leave so she could go to the drugstore and buy a test. She was on birth control, and she couldn't remember having missed any pills, but obviously things could happen. She waited until she was certain he'd be at Emma's and she drove outside of town to buy a test, no need to have anyone catch her.

The trip took her nearly two hours from the time she left home until the time she got back, the nearest town outside of Storybrooke being nearly forty minutes away. It was almost seven when she got back. The pack she'd purchased had three tests and she lined them up in the bathroom, pacing and staring at them before she finally couldn't wait anymore to go to the bathroom. She used two sticks right away, setting them window-down and pacing. The third test she put into the medicine cabinet to take in the morning.

She left the bathroom, unable to stop reaching to look at them while being in the same room. Instead, she paced her bedroom until the timer on her phone blared. Moving back into the bathroom, Regina turned the tests over and read them. The two lines appeared on both tests and she gasped, pressing her back to the bathroom door and sliding down the smooth surface.

Regina didn't know how long she sat there, but she heard the front door shut and hurriedly got rid of the evidence, then stripped her clothes off and jumped into the shower, hoping Henry would leave her be for a few moments. She resumed crying on the floor of the shower, her knees bent, thighs pressed to her chest as she hugged her legs and cried into her knees. Trying to be quiet, she breathed deeply to stifle the sound of her cries.

A baby wouldn't be a terrible thing; she'd always wanted more than just one, but Henry had been a handful as it was so she hadn't gotten anymore. But… to have a child with her son… gods why did she continue having sex with him? She couldn't bring Henry's child into this world, she'd… too many people would destroy her for that. She counted the weeks in her head. First day of her last period, it had been 51 days. Mentally, she calculated how many weeks that was, just over seven, even though she knew that the actual time of conception would have been Halloween weekend. Regina knew she had less than five weeks to decide what to do, but she couldn't bring herself to imagine getting rid of the child. She'd desired to have one naturally for so long, she'd wanted to carry one and feel the flutters, though she knew that the baby couldn't possibly be more loved than how much she had loved Henry when she got him. It was just a desire that had filled her soul since her days with Daniel.

She heard the bathroom door open, but she couldn't make herself stand. Henry opened the shower door, just to look in on her, he'd wanted to make sure she was smiling, unlike earlier that day.

"Mom! What are you doing?" he said, his voice filled with fear.

She looked up, her eyes red and swollen. All Regina could do was shake her head, she even tried to tell him she was fine and to leave her be. But before she could manage the words, he stepped into the shower, socks, jeans and t-shirt all on, turned the cooling water on hotter and sat down across from her, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry and let him hold her, squeezing him tightly as she cried. Shaking her head against him, she let him know she wasn't willing to talk about it.

"Hey, we have a very important conversation to have, and included in that will be the fact that I'm here no matter what," Henry started, placing a kiss against her temple. "So take your time, but talk to me when you're ready."

Regina nodded, crying as he held her. She wasn't ready to tell him, not yet. It would change things too much. It would make their relationship go from strange to stranger and she wasn't sure she could handle him not wanting her anymore. It was supposed to be just sex. It was never supposed to be more than that. But nine months of randomly seeing him for sex, while being more open about what they would discuss when they talked… then Halloween had happened and she found herself letting it spiral past just sex for herself, and she didn't even understand how he really felt, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"You're a good man, Henry," she choked.

"Thanks. And you're an amazing person, mom. I love you. I don't like seeing you sad," he whispered into her drenched hair. She realized again that he was fully clothed and she was naked, so she did what she knew would distract her from her thoughts and her worries, she did what she knew they could handle together. Shifting herself against him, she grabbed him through his jeans, he wasn't hard yet, but that didn't surprise her. He wasn't the kind of person that would get off on someone else's pain, but Regina needed him. She told him that.

"Henry… can you… can we…?" she asked, her brown eyes sad and hopeful looking at him.

He found he couldn't tell her no, despite the fact that it wasn't what she needed and he was worried that she would be telling him they couldn't continue whatever this was soon after the fact. But he nodded and he lifted her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her back pressed to the wall. She turned off the water.

"Bed, now," she hissed. Henry obeyed, walking her to the bed and laying her down on it. Stripping quickly, he climbed on after her, caressing her body in one hand, while the other held him up against her body. Henry kissed her neck lazily, wet sloppy kisses as he moved down her body, running his tongue through her pussy. She wasn't wet yet, and that was a first for them being together. Licking and sucking her, Henry groaned into her pussy as he felt it become slick, just for him. He was hard as soon as she was wet and Henry moved back up her body, pressing himself into her.

"Fuck, you're hot," he grinned, trying to keep her distracted, focused on sex.

Regina bit her lip as she rolled her hips to meet his strokes. When he bent his next to suck on her nipple, Regina cupped the back of his head and arched her back, pressing him closer to her breast.

"Yes, Henry, just a little harder," she whimpered as she moved with him.

He wasn't sure where she meant that she wanted him harder, so he bit her nipple more roughly and quickened his thrusts, making sure to hit her harder with each one.

"You like it rough, don't you?" he breathed against her skin. "I'm not giving you that this time. It's too fast. I'm going to fuck you until you can't breathe anymore."

Regina whimpered at his words, but knew they were exactly what she needed, so she nodded. Her first orgasm came several minutes later with no extra stimulation other than her nipple and inside of her, and it was the subtlest and most tortuous orgasm she'd ever experienced. It was then that Henry shifted them, kneeling on the bed and sitting on his feet, he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his thighs as he filled her. He moaned at the extra tightness the position gave them, and he pulled her hips, rolling her against him, one of his hands moving to find her clit.

Stroking her, he continued pulled her against him. Regina's feet were flat on the bed, her hands on his shoulders as she dug her nails into his back. She pulled herself into him, leveraging herself with his body as she moved on Henry, her head dropping back as she came for him.

She pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his hips and pressing his cock into her again. His hands immediately moved up her body to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing, causing her to whimper. Finally, after several long minutes of teasing, he pinched her nipples, twisting them exactly how he knew she liked it. Regina moved herself up and down on him, letting her body crash down onto his every time, the hard press of his cock deep inside of her filling her with a mix of pleasure and pain that was exactly what she'd needed. She squeezed herself around him every time she started to move up, relaxing as she dropped down onto him and Henry didn't think he'd last much longer.

Stroking her clit, he groaned, concentrating his efforts on making her come and trying not to let himself. He jerked his hips up to meet her every time she dropped onto him, and he grunted over and over until she tightened around him, changing her motions to rolling against his hips. He flicked her clit harder, his other hand helping her move against him. She came first, her body dropping against his from exhaustion, and he came immediately after her.

"Fuck," he said, relaxing against the bed. Regina nodded and rolled off him, turning onto her side and pushing him away when he moved to wrap his arm around her waist.

"I really need to sleep alone tonight, Henry. I… I just need to be alone." He cringed at her words, afraid of what they meant and why she didn't seem to want to look at him.

"Yeah, I can do that." He left his clothes to soak the carpet, grabbing a towel from her bathroom before the moved out of her room and into the bathroom he used, the one down the hall from his own bedroom. He knew something would stop her from being with him, he knew it would come and when it did he'd miss the sex. He just didn't realize what else would change when they broke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

Three days passed where they barely uttered a word to each other, which caused Henry to leave more. He couldn't be cooped up in a house with a woman he wanted that didn't want him. On the evening of the third day since she'd asked him to let her be alone, Henry got in late, nearly midnight and Regina was waiting up for him in the living room, only a lamp on beside her as she flipped the page of her novel. She looked up when she heard him shut the door quietly. Setting her book down on the couch, she stood and walked over to him. She hadn't undressed from her day yet, so she was wearing a mid-thigh length dress and knee-highs. Leaning against the doorframe, Regina waited for him to notice her, and when he did, he stepped back one step in surprise.

"I didn't think you'd still be up," he confessed.

"Henry… of course I'd wait up, I didn't know where you were or that you were okay," Regina protested softly.

"I'm not a child."

"I know you're not, but you're mine and I was worried." He listened to her tone, recognizing that she wasn't angry, she actually just sounded really worried.

"Mom, I'm fine. Go to bed. Don't let me interrupt your rest."

"Oh, Henry, sweetheart," she sighed. "You're never an interruption. I always want you here, I always want to know if you're okay, and I always have time for you. Even in the middle of the night when I should be sleeping."

"That's not really what it seems like lately," he whispered, looking away from her. He couldn't look at her, not in that moment. It was killing him, he just wanted her back. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, or at least go back in time and never touch her in a way more than as her son.

"Henry, sweetheart…" she started. "I'm sorry, I just… there are things I need to think about."

"Do they involve not wanting me anymore?" Henry asked bluntly.

"No. Never. Darling, I always want you," she breathed, one hand barely brushing against his cheek to make him face her. Chocolate eyes searched forest green and she looked so sad, so torn. He wanted to hurt her back, or he had thought he did, but all he could do was cup her face and pull her to him, kissing her roughly as he pushed her back against the wall at the foot of the stairs.

He kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip and pulling it away from her teeth. His neck was bent because her feet were bare of her usual heels and she was standing on her tiptoes to reach him, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck as she tried to hold him as close as possible. Their kisses were frantic, like this time they both knew it might be the last, because Regina was scared he'd run away when he found out she was pregnant, and Henry was scared she was trying to end it.

Picking her up, Henry carried her up the stairs as her legs wrapped around his waist, her head bent as she kissed his neck softly. He took her to her bedroom, setting her onto her feet and unzipping the back of her dress. He watched as the material dropped to the floor, and he leaned forward, unclasping her bra and pulling it off her. There was a garter band around her small waist, and Henry pulled her panties down, leaving the garter belt and thigh highs on her, deciding they would just make his night better, he would keep this about lust, he wouldn't tell her he loved her, because it hurt too much to, especially when he didn't believe she loved him that way.

He pulled his clothes off quickly, hands grabbing at her waist and pushing her to the bed. They fell to the plush surface together, his hands searching for hers, his palms pressing against hers, their fingers intertwining as he pinned her hands to the bed above her head. Henry caressed her palms gently with his index fingers, lips finding her lips and kissing her deeply. She whimpered against his mouth, her tongue sliding along his as though it was always meant to. Her body heated beneath him, despite her worries, despite the tears she'd privately cried over the previous few days.

"Henry… please, I need you," she whispered, her voice barely removed from a whimper. He pulled away slightly and searched her eyes.

"Do you need me or do you want me? It's an important difference to me."

"Both. It will always be both." The answer seemed to satisfy him, and he resumed kissing her, moving one hand to slide his fingers through her wetness, and he brought his tip to her, pushing into wet heat. Regina moaned and writhed beneath his body, her hands on his face, holding his mouth hard against hers.

Trying to be gentle, Henry trailed his hand from hers, down her arm and over her side. He used everything in himself that he could to caress her, to soften the kiss and to stroke into her slowly.

"Harder, please?" Regina asked, her voice tight, like she was near tears. And Henry couldn't find himself able to deny her; he'd never be able to deny her. He thrust harder into her, all of a sudden feeling aggressive. He'd wanted her so much since he got back and she kept rejecting him and he was hurt and angry.

She felt the shift in him, once he'd let himself feel what he was feeling. He pounded into her hard, he stopped touching her, his hands pressed against the bed and he thrust into her over and over, angling his hips so she'd come from her inner sensitive spot. He didn't want to touch her anywhere else. He was angry.

Henry fucked her hard and fast until she came, her hands grabbing his arms as she tightened around him. He followed a few thrusts later, coming and filling her. Her stomach lurched at the pained look on his face as he looked down at her and hesitated.

"Sweetheart," she started, cradling his face in her hands, but Henry didn't let her finish whatever words she may say. He jerked away, shaking his head and moving off the bed. Gathering his clothes and leaving the room, Henry slammed the door behind himself.

The next day came and went much in the same way they'd been living, until dinnertime came. Regina made Henry's favorite meal, roast beef, potatoes and carrots. They ate in silence, it was after they'd finished eating and Henry helped her carry the dishes into the kitchen that their argument started.

"Perhaps… I think that maybe you should stay with Emma for more of your break," Regina whispered, uncertain if he'd even hear her. She didn't want to hurt him, but that was all that was happening anyway.

"You don't want me here?" he asked, his throat tight and his voice filled with agony.

Regina turned herself to face him, pressing herself against the counter. "It's not that at all, sweetheart. _Of course_ I want you here. I always want you here."

"Then why are you hardly talking to me?"

"I have a lot on my plate right now, Henry."

"Like what?" he asked, but the question went unanswered as Regina continued moving about the kitchen, cleaning it and trying to take her mind off of everything. He watched her for nearly ten minutes, and she didn't look at him once.

Finally, he pulled her back against him, her ass pressing against him and he moved his hands over her front, palming her breasts through her blouse. Dropping his neck, he whispered into her ear. "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to look at me. I'm going to put you on the counter, and you're going to remember what the last time we fucked on the counter was like. And then you're going to think about whatever is on your mind. I'm giving you two days to talk it out with me, or I'm going back to Boston."

Regina shivered against him; his tone was seductive and rough, even if the words hadn't finished that way. She nodded and Henry walked forward, pushing her in front of him until the front of her hipbones hit the edge of the island. His hands began unbuttoning her blouse, fingertips grazing her skin with each button that opened. Moaning, Regina dropped her head against his chest, and when Henry pressed his hardening cock against her lower back, she whimpered.

Henry turned her around, pushing her blouse off her shoulders as he unzipped her skirt and let both fall to the floor. Bending his neck, he kissed her deeply, not closing his eyes and he took in the fuzziness of her features with the close proximity. She grabbed his arms when he lifted her to sit on the counter, squeezing his muscles and biting his neck. Henry unclasped her bra and jerked it off, latching his mouth to one of her nipples, biting and sucking it roughly, causing Regina to cry out.

"Henry," she moaned. Regina knew she shouldn't be letting this happen, it would only hurt them both worse in the end, but she couldn't help it… she needed to feel him. Henry moved his hands to her hips, hooking his fingers into her panties as she dropped her weight behind her on her palms, lifting her hips for him. Once she was bare, Henry jerked off his own clothes, letting his pants and boxers stay at his ankles.

Pulling her hips forward so she was at the edge of the counter, Henry traced the tip of his cock through her wetness, and then plunged into her. She cried out, the intrusion was sudden and quick, but he pulled back out of her immediately, making her whimper. He buried himself back into her, thrusting hard into her, fucking her relentlessly as she leaned back. Her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, and Henry brought his hands to her wrists and jerked them up, bringing them forward as he lowered her to lay down on her back.

He bordered on harsh as he pounded into Regina, holding her jaw so she was looking up at him. Henry needed her to see him, needed her to know that he could be whatever she needed him to be. He just needed Regina to tell him what that was. His free hand found her clit as he pressed hard circles against her, his movement erratic and fast.

Regina came, her body tightening around him and her head jerking back, causing her shoulders to press into the counter as her back arched up. She called out his name, and she nearly cried, but she held it back. He didn't come, opting to pull out of her instead. Jerking his pants and boxers up, Henry covered himself from her, though Regina could tell he was uncomfortable. He picked up his t-shirt and helped her off the counter, pushing his shirt over her head and watching as she slipped her arms through the sleeves. Henry brought his hands up to the back of her neck, un-tucking her dark hair from the collar of the shirt.

Hugging her to him, Henry dipped his head, his mouth at her ear. He then whispered, "I love you. I will always love you. This became more for me, and I know you didn't want it to. I'm sorry if that's what is hurting you so much. I think we should both go to sleep and then I think you should think." Then he pulled away and walked upstairs, leaving Regina standing alone in the kitchen, staring after him.

She tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She had to work the next day, since it was Monday, and if she were completely honest, she was relieved to have the time away from him with good reason. She thought. Regina thought really hard over the next two days about what she was going to tell him, until once more it was Tuesday night and she couldn't believe it had only been a week since he'd gotten home, because it felt like time was dragging on.

She dressed for bed and climbed onto her plush mattress, hating that she craved him with her. Regina heard a soft knock at her door and looked up, calling for him to come in.

"Are you really not even going to talk to me? I asked for you to think for two days. It's been two days," he said, his tone so different from how he usually talked to her. He sounded hurt and empty, like nothing she could tell him would make him feel better anyway.

"Henry… I just—"

"No! That's enough. I'm going to my room and I'll sleep there tonight, but then I'm going to tell ma goodbye tomorrow, and I'm going back to Boston. I'm sick of this!" With that, he left her room.

"You're not being fair!" Regina growled, after she'd climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. She followed Henry to his room, where he jerked back the covers on his bed. "Henry—"

"No! You're the one who isn't being fair!" Henry yelled back. "All I've been doing is being here! Right here! All I want is for you to talk to me. We agreed we needed to have a discussion, yet I can't get you to look at me for five minutes without you breaking down in tears!"

"Henry," she cried. "Henry, I'm so sorry. I… there is so much you don't understand about why."

"Then tell me!" Henry shouted, anger and pain filling his voice and gut.

"Why? You'll just leave! Like everyone else." Regina fell back against the wall, resting her weight against it, exhausted of the fighting and the not talking.

"I wouldn't. I _won't_! Not permanently."

"You don't even know what's going on! How can you make a promise like that without knowing what you're committing to?"

"Goddammit, mom! Then tell me! I don't want to keep arguing in circles with you! I came home for the whole month so I could spend it with you happily, not to spend the entire month miserable!"

Nodding slowly, Regina dropped her head after a moment and took a series of deep breaths, gathering her thoughts. "Fine. I'll tell you."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready, I'm listening. I'm right here," Henry told her, moving to stand in front of her, cupping her face into his hands and cradling it, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Henry gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it, yadda yadda. Hopefully this angsty, fluffy, smutty chapter makes up for the cliffhanger. Hope you all like it. Reviews are quite appreciated. Credit for the shower scene to passtheblame :D  
**

* * *

They stared at each other for a few long moments. Just stood, staring in silence, Henry still cradling her face, her head still tilted up as she looked at him, waiting for something... anything. The silence was deafening, it was terrifying and it had her body filling with worry.

Finally, after what felt like hours but could only have been a few minutes at most, Henry said, "You're pregnant?" His tone gave nothing away, hinted in neither direction, and she found herself mentally begging him to tell her what he was thinking.

"Yes. I… Halloween weekend…" Regina choked.

"But you're on birth control? I assumed you were… I assumed that was why we never needed anything."

"Well, it happens," she snapped, then shook her head, shook out of his touch. Stepping to the side, she moved backward through the doorway and turned away from him, tears filling her eyes that she didn't want to allow him to see. She felt his large hands rest on her shoulders and he pressed a kiss to the back her head.

"Hey… I'm just surprised, okay? I'm not… just… can we go to the kitchen and get something to drink and we'll talk about it? I have questions and we need to figure things out."

Sighing, Regina nodded and walked away from him, moving to walk downstairs without even checking if he was following her. She put a pan on the stove with milk, heating it for hot chocolate. Regina searched her cupboards and found her long forgotten container of cocoa powder and dumped some into the pan with the milk, adding sugar and a touch of vanilla. She heard Henry when he came in, but she didn't look back at him.

"Would you like whipped cream for your cocoa?" she asked quietly, still concentrating on gently whisking the hot chocolate mixture in the pan.

"No, just a little—"

"Cinnamon, I know."

"So… what, you're…" he paused, thinking a moment. "Six and a half weeks along?"

"No. Well, yes, but technically they start counting on the first day of your last period, which would be eight weeks and one day," she answered stiffly.

"How long have you known?"

"I took the test on Wednesday, while you were at Emma's. I… hadn't realized I was late until you asked about when you should stay with her."

"That's why you were crying," he said softly. "You'd found out."

Regina nodded. "I just didn't want you to resent me. I-"

Henry stood and walked over to her, turning off the stove and pulling her into his arms. "Hey, I would never resent you. This is something we both are a part of, not just you."

Regina choked back a sob against his broad chest and shook her head. "I… just…"

"Shh, hey, it's okay, take your time. We have all night, all month to figure things out."

He pulled her to sit at the island, then poured their cocoa into mugs and topped his with cinnamon. Sitting down next to her, he pushed her mug in front of her and rubbed at hand down her back. "I'm assuming that you're keeping it?"

Regina sighed. "I don't know. I can't do it alone again."

"You wouldn't be, I'm right here."

"No, absolutely not. You're going to be this baby's brother, not father."

"No!" Henry yelled, making Regina flinch. "I am its father! What are you thinking? This baby is mine and I'm not going to sit back and watch you raise him or her by yourself and lead them to believe that I'm nothing but their brother!"

"Yes! That's exactly how it's going to be! Henry! They will destroy me! Emma, Snow, David… they will kill me for this! It's not even just the fact that we've been sleeping together nearly a year, but the fact that I got pregnant by you!"

"I don't care what they say! You can… move to Boston! Get a place near campus and we'll live there together and raise the baby and it'll be fine."

Regina stood and moved away from him, her fingers rubbing her temples. She couldn't do that, could she? Could she raise the baby with Henry… despite the fact that this child would be Henry's child as much as his brother or sister? Shaking her head, she continued pacing until Henry's strong hands on her arms stopped her from moving.

"Mom… uh… Regina, we can do this," he assured her, though she flinched slightly when he called her Regina, he hadn't done that since he was rebelling against her.

"How?"

"For now we just… we don't tell anyone until you're showing."

"And then what? We tell them at some point? 'Oh hey, by the way, this baby isn't just Henry's brother or sister, Henry's the father, too. Yes, we've been sleeping together for ages, how could none of you have caught on yet?'"

Henry chuckled and shook his head. "Well, no, probably not like that. We'll start with ma, whenever you're ready, and then we'll get to the rest. It isn't going to be as bad as you think. I'm an adult, I make my own choices. It was my decision to seduce you, **I **touched you first, **I** kissed you first. This was a decision I made and asked you to make with me. Just… come here," he directed, pulling her with him to sit in the living room. Sitting on the couch, he pulled her down to sit on his lap, wrapping one arm around the small of her back and one around her stomach. "We can do this. Together."

"I thought you didn't want to settle down so young, to be tied down?"

"Well… I made the choice to have sex, didn't I? It's my responsibility to help… besides… I love you, and I'm hoping you love me?" he said, looking at Regina with a quizzical look on his face, worried about what she'd say.

She knew he wasn't talking about love in a general sense. He was asking for the conversation they were supposed to have when he got home, before the mess of finding out about the baby had happened. Regina sighed and dropped her forehead against his, nodding slowly.

"I do. It wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have been anything, and then it wasn't supposed to be more than sex. But… you're you and you're impossible not to love."

Henry tilted his chin up, his lips meeting hers in a kiss. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

"There is," Regina answered quietly. "Can we start tomorrow? I think that being up near one is already late enough for me. I'm exhausted all the time."

"Is that normal?"

"From what I've read, yes. In fact, it was a bit of a relief to find out that it is, after I found out, because I was worried about other things."

"Alright. Let's get you to bed, and we'll talk tomorrow."

The next day, they woke up to Regina's alarm clock, alerting her for work that day. Sighing, she rolled off Henry and sat up, shutting the alarm off. Henry tugged at her arm, pulling her down on top of him.

"Don't go to work, we have to talk, remember?" Henry grumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I have to, dear. I'll be home shortly after five, we'll have plenty of time to talk then."

"What time is it?"

"Six-thirty."

"You don't even need that long to get ready. You're crazy. Come keep me warm a little longer," Henry requested, pulling her down once more.

"No. But, if you get out of bed, I may have time for you to join me in the shower," Regina teased, grinning mischievously at him. Henry was up quickly, following her on sleep weakened legs as they made their way into the bathroom. He grinned as he watched Regina undress, watching her step under the hot water. Pulling his clothes off quickly, Henry joined her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest. He'd wanted to fuck her, that was his intention of joining her, but when his palms rested on her flat stomach, he couldn't help but think of the fact that there was a person growing inside of her that they'd made together. He kissed the side of her head sweetly, then turned her, guiding her head back under the water, letting the water soak it. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, Henry massaged it into her thick hair, his dull nails scraping her scalp.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered, smiling softly at him. Henry reached around her and grabbed her loofah, filling it with her body wash, the vanilla scent making him grin slightly.

"Turn around," he directed, and Regina complied, turning her back to him. He scrubbed the loofah down her back and over her curved bottom, his other hand trailing after, tracing the smooth muscle lines down her back. Henry pressed a kiss to her head and chuckled. "I'm all done back here, turn around."

Regina turned, smiling up at him with an eyebrow raised. He scrubbed her body gently, letting the suds flow down her body with the water showering over them. Henry rinsed off one hand, wiping her face with his fingers, enjoying how peaceful she looked when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Leaning down, he brought his lips to her temple and pressed a soft kiss on her hairline there, then whispered, "You're beautiful, you know?"

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she smiled shyly at him. He'd told her before, many times while they were in bed together, but not in a moment as intimate and sweet as this. Not in a moment this innocent, and it made her heart feel like it was going to soar. Regina took the loofah from him, rinsed it out and hung it up, grabbing the bar of soap she kept in her shower for Henry. Lathering her hands, she ran her fingers over his skin, washing him. She was concentrating on cleaning him, her eyes roaming up his chest, fingers tracing the outline of his muscles. When chocolate eyes met green, Regina blushed. The look he was giving her was so full of love, so full of tenderness that she wanted so badly.

"What?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her composure.

"Nothing," Henry answered, his fingers trailing down her arms. Regina bit the corner of her lip, trying to hide the smile that was spreading wider over her lips, but it was pointless. She was still terrified, but she was happier than she'd been in a long, long time. "Ready?"

Regina shook her head. "I didn't wash your hair yet." She moved around him, pushing him under the stream of water and shampooed his hair, scrubbing with her nails and causing him to moan.

"Feels good," he whispered, making Regina chuckle.

"I know. You just did it for me," she teased, standing on her tiptoes to tilt his head back and rinse his hair. "Now I'm ready. Though, I really don't want to work now."

"Just remember, we'll get to talk this evening and we'll get things settled. You have that to look forward to." He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall.

"Come see me at lunch? Bring me food?" Regina asked, accepting the towel Henry was holding out for her.

"Absolutely. I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'll see you later," he said, bending his neck to kiss her sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too, Henry," she answered, watching him leave her bedroom in favor for his own.

When lunchtime came, Henry headed to Granny's and ordered his and Regina's favorites, until Regina text him and asked him to order her a side of bacon and a chocolate malt. Chuckling, Henry added to his order and sat at the counter, drinking coffee while he waited.

"Hey kid," he heard Emma say behind him.

"Hey ma," Henry answered turning to see her. "What's up?"

"I'm picking up lunch for dad and me. You?"

"Lunch for mom and me."

"That's different. Don't you usually meet up with your friends for lunchtime when you're here?"

"I've been seeing my friends a lot in the evenings, haven't really been hanging out with mom so I thought I'd surprise her."

"That's nice of you, kid."

"Order's up, Henry," Ruby said, setting the bag and styrofoam cup on the counter. "Tell Regina to enjoy the bacon."

"What if it's for me?" he asked.

"She's ordered extra bacon for her lunch or breakfast for the past three days. I hope she's still running. It wouldn't be fair for her to stay that hot without effort."

"On that note, I'll be going," Henry said, giving Emma a half hug before he picked up their lunch from the counter. "See you guys later."

Henry grinned when he entered Regina's office to find her lying back on her couch, one arm resting on her forehead and her eyes closed. She peeked one open when she heard him shut the door and she smiled lightly.

"Hello, dear." Henry smiled at her greeting and walked around to stand on the end where her head was. Moving her arm away from her face, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, then pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Sleepy?"

"I miss caffeine."

"It's only been a week."

"Shush you… withdrawals, headaches, sleepiness, not to mention the lovely morning sickness I get every time I eat something."

"Mm, well maybe you shouldn't be eating so much bacon."

"Don't tell me what to do," she answered; her voice teasing and a small smile gracing her lips.

"Sit up, let me sit behind you and I'll give you your malt."

Regina hummed and pushed herself up, sitting in the middle of the couch. Henry set her takeout container in front of her and handed her the beverage. Sitting on the couch behind her, Henry started massaging her shoulders. Regina moaned and dropped her head forward.

"Feels good," she breathed, causing Henry to chuckle and kiss the back of her neck.

"Good. That was the intention." He continued his massage, his hands working up and down the muscles around her spine. "You're too tense."

"I'm stressed."

"Then let's talk. We'll figure things out."

"What would you like to talk about?" Regina asked smartly. She knew what he'd say; she knew that they'd have to talk about it more in depth at some point. She started eating while she waited for him to speak.

"Our baby," Henry whispered, leaning forward, his breath against her ear, his hands on her lower back, still working at her muscles. She shivered at his voice, at the way he said that he wanted to talk about their baby, at the way it didn't seem to upset him like she thought it would.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Have you gone to the doctor's? Do you know the due date?"

"No, I haven't seen a doctor. I think I'm going to set up an appointment for out of town. It's just over an hour away."

"I… I'd like to go with you, if that's okay?" he asked, waiting for an answer. Regina hesitated a moment, then set her half eaten food on the table. She turned toward him to look at his face and tilted her head.

"Why?" She didn't ask it harshly or even as though it was something that bothered her, she was genuinely curious why Henry was so willing to give up his youth to help her raise a child, despite the fact that she was completely willing to let him off the hook. He was her baby boy, she didn't want anything to stop him from doing what he wanted to in life.

"You were a great mom. Even during the year when I thought I hated you, you cared about me and that was all I could ask for. But I know it was hard on you, and I know it was tiring. I don't want this one to be that way. I love you, I do… so much. And this baby is ours, so I want to be there."

Regina nodded softly. "The baby will be due near the end of July. I don't have a due date yet, though, not an exact one."

"Good. So I'll take extra classes next semester and I'll take a full spring semester and I'll be able to graduate in June."

"You have that many credits already?"

"Yeah, I've been adding extra credits each semester because I'm not really good at this away from home business. We're kind of a close family, if you hadn't noticed."

Regina snorted at that comment. "Yeah, you think?"

"You know what I mean. We always protect each other, and you went from being enemies with grandma and grandpa and mom to being close with them and watching their kids and helping them with parenting advice. Family events are always together… I never had a holiday without everyone after… Zelena."

"I know you're right. So you just missed us? You just wanted to be able to come back home?"

Henry nodded slowly, realizing what she was thinking. "Hey, stop. If they turn on you or us because of this baby… it won't be a problem for me to leave. You and this baby deserve better than that."

"Okay," Regina answered, leaning back against the couch and pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

He watched her for a moment, then smirked and leaned in, kissing her neck. "You know… I love when you wear dresses."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh," Henry answered, sliding one hand up the inside of her thigh slowly, his teeth moving over her jaw and nipping at her skin. She hummed lightly, shifting her bottom forward on the couch slightly, letting her legs part wider for him.

"I see. And just what does my wearing a dress make you want to do with me?" she asked, a glint in her eye as she moved her hand away from her face and moved it automatically to the crotch of his pants. The way he was sitting made it too difficult for her to grasp him, but he leaned forward, sliding his hands under her arms and lifting her, anyway. He moved her to lie on the couch, her head on the opposite end as when he'd first come in. Henry knelt between her legs, sliding his hands up the outsides of her thighs to her hips. Curling his fingers in the lace band of her panties, he slid them over the curve of her ass, down her legs and over one stiletto clad foot, leaving them to hang off the ankle of her other. He leaned over her, sliding his hand back underneath her dress, fingers finding her wetness, causing her to whimper. Henry kissed her slowly, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip until she parted her lips for him, meeting his tongue with hers.

"Henry," she moaned into his mouth, as his fingers worked inside her. She wanted his attention on her clit, but he wasn't giving it to her, only slowly pumping two fingers inside of her, taking care to stay away from her g-spot. "More… need more."

Smirking, he moved down her body, pulling his fingers out of her and pushing her dress up around her hips. Henry pulled her legs over his shoulders, slowly kissing up one thigh, nipping gently after every few kisses. He pressed a quick kiss to her clit, enjoying the sight of her wet and open to him. Henry then moved his mouth down her other thigh, kissing, biting and licking down her smooth, tan skin.

"So wet… and just for me…" Henry breathed, returning his mouth to the apex of her thighs, licking a line through her wetness. "And always so delicious." Regina rolled her hips down, trying to get him to stop teasing, but he just chuckled against her, licking her clit only once before pulling away and smirking at her.

"Henry… please?" she asked desperately, her body filled with need.

"All you had to do was ask." Henry then licked and sucked at her folds. Pushing his tongue as deep into her as he could, he moved one hand up to rub her clit, making her buck into him and gasp, closing her hand over her mouth in an effort to silence her cries. Henry grinned and moved one hand up her body, swatting her hand away and pushing his thumb past her lips. Regina caught on, sucking on his thumb as he moved his tongue out of her and pushed two fingers inside her core.

He closed his mouth around her clit, sucking on it gently, then flicking his tongue over it rapidly. Regina alternated biting and sucking his thumb while she rolled her hips against Henry's face, and when her body tightened around his fingers, she bit down hard on his thumb, her head pressing back into the arm of the couch as her face scrunched and she came silently.

Henry let her ride out her orgasm before pulling his fingers out and licking as much of her wetness from her as he could. He then sucked his fingers clean as she watched. Letting her legs move from his shoulders, he pulled her panties over her other foot and slid them back up her legs. She raised her hips to help him and he put them back in place. Smiling, Henry helped her sit back up and fix her dress and hair, kissing her deeply. His stomach grumbled and Regina chuckled, pulling his takeout container from the table and handing it to him.

"Perhaps you should eat your lunch now. I need to get back to work," she said, standing off the couch, but Henry tugged her back down.

"Nope. You're going to eat the rest of your lunch with me. Also… Ruby says she hopes you're still running because of all the extra bacon you've been eating," he added teasingly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him and let her shoulder press against his as they ate. "Don't be a jerk, I'm carrying _your_ child, and apparently, he or she likes bacon as much as you do," she shot back. Henry laughed, reaching over and stealing a piece after she said that. Regina sobered and smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Henry."

"For what?"

"For being the best man I know."

"Always," he promised.


	13. Chapter 13

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are much appreciated my loves :)**

Regina had managed to get a quick appointment set up for the following Monday, just as she said, in a town about an hour away. It wasn't a huge city like Boston, but it was a much bigger city than Storybrooke. The appointment was at noon, and it was nearly nine when Henry woke up next to Regina, who was still sleeping.

"Hey… gotta get up," Henry urged, nudging her. She stirred slightly but turned away from him, still sleeping. "C'mon, gorgeous, we gotta get ready for the appointment." She still didn't wake up. Henry chuckled at her; she was usually the one that had to push him to get out of bed. "Fine, woman. I'm going to shower, you better be ready to get up when I'm done."

Henry helped himself to her shower, washing quickly and letting the water run over his body. He found that he was excited for this day, to be able to be with her in public and kiss her whenever he wanted to without anyone caring. They would get to see their baby. While the idea of becoming a father when he was only just about to turn twenty made him a little nervous, his mom had done an incredible job being his mom and he knew that she'd show him how to be a good parent.

He went back to the bed after his shower, dried and dress, and lay back down next to her, pulling her against his chest. "Hey… time to wake up."

Regina groaned and shook her head. "I'm too tired."

"Then I'm gonna have to stop spending half the night pleasing you," he teased, brushing her hair away from her face and watching as she scrunched her nose and opened her eyes. "You're mean."

Henry hummed softly and chuckled. "No, but you do need to get up for your appointment."

"Henry…" she said in a soft whine. "I'm so tired." Henry grinned and looked into her sleepy brown eyes.

"I bet I can make you wake up really quickly," he whispered, his tone dark and seductive.

"Oh?"

"Mm, yes."

"And just how might you go about doing that?" she asked.

Henry trailed his hands up her sides, his fingertips brushing under her top and against her warm skin. They lingered by her ribs as she moaned. Pressing a kiss to her lips, Henry dug his fingertips against her skin, tickling her and making her squeal and try to pull away.

"Stop it! Henry!"

"Nope. Not until you promise to go get ready." He continued tickling her, her body squirming beneath him.

"Henry! Fine! Fine! You win! I'm awake, now stop!"

Henry was sitting up in, what was now acting as, their bed. Regina walked out of the bathroom her hair nearly dried and a towel wrapped around her small body. He smirked as he watched her walk to her dresser and pull on dark blue panties and a bra, letting her towel lay over the hamper before she gathered clothing from the closet.

"I figured, since someone was a sleepy head this morning, we could stop at Granny's for take out," Henry suggested. "I'll get a sandwich and drive so you can eat while we go."

Regina reentered the bedroom and looked at the clock on the nightstand as she pulled on jeans and began buttoning her crisp blue shirt. "We should be okay to eat in as long as they aren't busy. Being a Monday, they shouldn't be."

Henry shrugged, saying, "That works. If anyone asks, we can say we're going out of town Christmas shopping. No one will have reason to believe we aren't."

"Or…" Regina smirked, sitting down on the bed beside his legs, facing him. "We can tell them that and actually do it, as well, after the appointment."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And we have some birthday present shopping to do," she teased, leaning into him for a kiss. If he was being completely honest, he didn't really care about his birthday coming up; he just wanted to spend the day with Regina when it came. "It'll be nice anyway," Regina added after she broke the kiss, moving to get ready at her vanity. "Being able to act like we're a couple doing normal things."

"We _are_ a couple doing normal things," Henry countered.

Regina gave him a doubtful looked as she finished applying her lipstick. "We're hardly a couple."

Henry furrowed his brow and frowned. "We could be."

"And what about everyone in this town?"

"We discussed that. It's not like I'm a child. I've made my decision; I want you, I want this and us and our family. We're in this situation and it's made things more real sooner than we intended," he argued, moving to stand and walk to her. Regina turned to face him and looked at him as he crouched in front of her, taking her chin in his hand. "I love you. They'll see that and they'll have to accept it sooner or later or they won't be a part of our family. Okay?"

Nodding, Regina leaned forward in his touch and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you too, darling." She looked at him after the kiss and smiled, wiping away the trace of her lipstick on his lips.

Breakfast at Granny's was mostly uneventful. Emma came in halfway through their meal and ordered a coffee, stopping by their table and chatting for a minute.

"What are you guys up to today? Why aren't you working Regina?" Emma asked.

"We're going Christmas shopping," Regina answered with an easy smile. "I'm far too behind and since Christmas is Thursday, I figured I should probably get out to do that."

"Where are you guys going?" Emma asked. Henry shrugged and looked at Regina, who smiled.

"I'm not quite certain, actually. We're just going to drive until we find somewhere we want to go," she answered.

"Well, don't have too much fun," Emma joked, causing Regina to roughly sip her hot chocolate, holding back the choke that was threatening her.

"Of course not. Henry hates shopping," Regina shot back.

"Speaking of which, what would you and Jack like?" he asked his blonde mother.

"To see your face sometime this vacation."

"Yeah, I was thinking I'd come over tonight and stay until Wednesday evening so mom isn't alone on Christmas Eve, then come back the day after Christmas for a few days, too?"

"Awesome, sounds great kid, I'll get your room cleaned up."

Regina's gut churned during the drive with a slight of guilt. Ignoring the amazing sex and the fact that she had somehow fallen in love with her _son_, Regina couldn't stop thinking about what this meant for them. Did he stop being her son because he was her lover and the father of her child? Should he stop calling her mom? Should they have him call her Regina, because that was strange the time he had done it.

Looking over at him, she sighed softly. She wouldn't take back their nights… and days… together. He was incredible and he'd healed a part of her she didn't know was still broken. He'd healed the shreds that Robin had left in her ability to be intimate with someone. Regina had finally opened up to someone when she'd been with Robin, no matter how short it had been, and when he'd dropped her without thought at Marian's return, she'd broken and hadn't truly been intimate with anyone since. Until Henry. It wasn't even the way he fucked her or took her so greedily, like he'd never want anyone more than he wanted her. It was in the way he touched her and kissed her and worshipped her body like he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. It was all in the way he looked at her and wanted her, the way he needed her to want him because he knew it was a different situation, but he loved her and he wanted to be with her regardless.

"I know you're being weird," Henry said, cutting into her thoughts.

Regina hummed and looked over at him. "I'm not being _weird_," she argued, pursing her lips. "I'm simply thinking."

"Yes. Very loudly, about things that you should be discussing with me."

"Why did you call me Regina the other day?"

Shrugging, Henry reached over to take one of her hands in his. "I feel like maybe I should get used to that, I want to raise this child with you, I want to be with you for every step of the way. I think that if I'm walking around in public calling you 'mom' people will have a problem with it."

"This is—"

"I swear to god if you say the word 'wrong' I will jump out of your moving car."

Regina sighed. "I just think that your mother and grandparents are going to have a problem no matter what you call me. I love you, and _I_ know that. But they're not going to understand how I let it get out of hand, how I let it change."

"_You_ didn't. You begged me to stop making it more than sex. I pushed you."

"No you didn't. I just didn't want to admit how quickly it was becoming more for me."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "When… uh, when did you realize it was becoming more?"

"The same time you did, darling. Halloween weekend, when you said you loved me when we were… and I didn't say it back."

"How did you know I was?"

"Your eyes. You're quite expressive."

They got to their appointment and Henry chose a bench seat, pulling Regina to sit close to him as he nuzzled his face into her hair. It was new right now; they'd just acknowledged that there was more between them than just the sex, so he was no fool to believe it would be blissful and peaceful forever. But he would let himself enjoy her for the moment and just be with her while they could in public.

"Did I mention how gorgeous you look today?" he whispered into her ear.

"Shush. I'm not even wearing anything special."

"You should wear jeans more often," he teased. Regina rolled her eyes and a nurse came out for them. She was handed a gown and told to remove all her clothing and put the gown on, opening in front and their doctor would be in in a moment. Henry watched her as she undressed, despite the soft blush that covered her cheeks. He took in how her breasts swelled just slightly in her bra, barely larger than before. The only reason he could tell that she was growing was the slight bump on her abdomen, though it was hardly there, he could see it because he'd spent hours memorizing her body, touching her, learning every curve, and dip of her body. He had spent even longer than that thinking about it, hours each day, each week, imagining touching her when he couldn't, remembering how her skin felt against his. And now he could see it, and it turned him on far more than it should.

Pulling the gown on, Regina got up on the bed, propping her feet up in the stirrups and tossing the thin blanket over her legs.

The gown opening in the front left a thick strip of her skin down the center of her torso bare and Henry smirked, walking over to her feet and lifting the sheet to look at her exposed pussy. Licking his lips, he teased, "I could get you nice and wet for the exam, if you'd like." His voice was dark and seductive and Regina groaned at how it turned her on. He stepped between her legs, closer, his crotch almost against hers. "We should get a bed like this. It would make things nice and… easy." Regina looked at him with lust-blown pupils and nearly whimpered, bringing one foot up and kicking him away.

"_Behave_," she said sternly.

He walked around to her side, his hand tracing in the opening of her gown, fingers finding her nipple and just barely brushing across it. "We should, though. Get one of these. We can convert the attic into a sex room just for us," he whispered, bent at the waist and mouth at her ear. Regina pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him away, raising an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that I don't already have one?" she teased.

Eyes widening, Henry gulped and whispered, " You're joking."

"If you don't behave, you'll never find out. Now stop touching me."

Only moments later, the doctor entered and explained to them what she would be doing for the duration of their visit. She lubricated an ultrasound wand and pushed it into Regina, showing them on the screen where the baby was and the flickering of the heart. She clicked on a few keys and the room filled with a whooshing sound.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," Dr. Scott told them. Regina gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she looked over at Henry, who was smiling softly while looking at her. He'd only glanced at the screen for a moment; he was happier to watch her joy. They finished the rest of the exam, and when Regina was finished dressing, Henry grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him.

"You look happy."

"I… I didn't expect to be so excited. I always wanted more than one child, but seeing the baby… hearing the heartbeat just…"

"I know. I saw it in your face. I've never seen you so… just, happy."

"Oh, Henry… I was, when… when I got you," she protested quickly. "I was _so_ happy when I brought you home."

"I didn't mean to imply you weren't. Obviously I know you love me, you likely wouldn't be pregnant if you didn't," he teased.

Regina narrowed her eyes and shook her head at him. Leaning up, she pressed a tender kiss to his lips, soft and simple, but it lingered long after it was over.

"We should go before I let you make this patient room one of the rooms we've conquered as you've shown you wanted," she whispered huskily. Chuckling, Henry nodded and dropped one of his hands to hers and pulled her along with him.

They had lunch, then Regina found a nice department store where they could get gifts for most everybody she needed to buy for. An hour and a half of shopping and no decision from Henry for what he wanted had Regina smirking as she walked by the lingerie section. She forced Henry into one of the chairs by the changing room with the bags of their purchases and she picked out several in her size and made her way to a changing room. Assuming Henry didn't suspect that she would be showing the outfits to them, since he was playing on his phone as he waited, Regina smirked to herself and began undressing after the door was locked.

She pulled on a dark purple lace corset that pushed her breasts up and ended just below her navel, and left on her black lace thong that barely consisted of anything. No one else was in the changing rooms, so she slid her heels back on and walked out of hers, heading to Henry, who was still staring at his phone. Clearing her throat, Regina brought her hands to her hips and waited a moment until Henry looked up. When he did, green eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, sitting up and shoving his phone into his pocket. He leaned forward and moved to grab her, but she stepped backward, just out of reach and turned around for him.

"Do you like this one?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes. Very much, yes."

Regina smirked and walked back to the dressing room to try on a different one. The next one she pulled on was a red chemise with black lace across the breasts and bottom hem. It crossed over the back with black ribbon, and had garter straps for her stockings. She walked back out, certain to turn for Henry and let him see her rounded ass below the hem of the chemise.

"You just showed me these panties, I want to see more," he joked.

"These are mine. You can see more when we're at home after I've washed them."

His eyes darkened and he grabbed her ass, pulling her toward him. "Then why haven't I seen this particular pair of underwear before today?" he growled, running his hands over her ass.

"Maybe I recently purchased some more pieces for you."

Henry groaned and kissed her breasts above the fabric. "Okay. Well, go try on more. I am eagerly waiting to see what else you have to tease me with." With a nod, Regina went back to the changing room and changed into the next one, grabbing the prop she'd found in the corner of the lingerie section by the dressing rooms. When she walked out, Henry's jaw dropped quicker than she'd ever seen it before, making her chuckle darkly.

She was in black leather shorts that barely covered her ass and started just below her navel. The top was a leather bra with thin straps that zipped in the front, had a sweetheart neckline and ended two inches below her breasts, she was holding a riding crop in one hand that she smacked down onto her open palm. His hands automatically went to the leather covering her breasts and his thumbs traced over where her nipples would be, as his eyes widened while looking at the toy in her hand.

"You're buying this one, right?" he asked huskily.

Regina leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I'm buying them all, darling, since you won't pick out an actual birthday present." Henry groaned and kissed the edge of her jaw.

"I'm glad, then, that there was nothing I wanted, because this is more than enough."

"Good. I have one more to try one, but you'll have to come to me when I'm done putting it on. Its a bit more risqué than the others." He nodded dumbly as she walked away and waited for her to call him back. When she did, she opened the door just slightly, locking it after pulling him in. Regina had on a dark blue-Henry's favorite color-baby doll. While the fabric started in a dipped neckline between her breasts and stopped at the top of her thighs, it was completely sheer and left nothing to the imagination. He could see her dark nipple through the blue and he moaned, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her toward him.

Chuckling, she breathed, "You're hard, darling."

"Yes, I am."

"We should probably take care of that."

"We're at a store, mom."

"Regina," she corrected. "And everybody is in all the other sections. Nobody is buying lingerie for Christmas." He slid his hands around to her ass, gripping and pulling her harder against him. Regina bit his neck and then pulled his hands off her, sliding to the ground so her knees were on the carpeted floor. Skilled hands unbelted his buckle and undid his jeans, pulling them down just enough to release his erection. She moaned softly, leaning forward and flicking her tongue over the head of it.

His hips bucked forward at the contact. He wasn't ever patient enough for her to suck him off, he usually just wanted to be inside of her, but in public he could take this. She parted her lips and slid her tongue out, swirling it around the entire head of his cock, wetting him for her mouth. Wrapping her lips around him, she began bobbing her head over him, taking him deeper each time her mouth moved over him. Regina pressed her tongue hard against the underside of his cock, pointing the muscle and running the tip along his flesh. He groaned and cupped the back of her head with both hands, weaving his fingers through her silky hair.

"God I love you," he breathed. It was a sight he would never be able to tire of, her mouth pleasing him as her hand reached under her chin and cupped his balls, massaging them and rolling them in her hands. She pointedly looked up at him, her eyes dark with lust as she sucked on him. Regina gripped his hip with her free hand and pulled him forward, taking him deeper and testing herself with every movement.

Once she took him entirely into her mouth a handful of times, his head filling her throat, she leaned back and whispered, "Fuck my mouth, Henry." He moaned and obeyed, thrusting his hips forward, jerking them, no rhythm or pattern being followed. He couldn't get enough of her in that moment and he just fucked her hard, holding her head in place and listening to the wet sounds of his cock moving into her throat every time.

"I'm close," he whispered, and Regina squeezed his hip encouragingly, still massaging his balls. Two thrusts later and his cock was pumping his finish so deep into her throat that she barely was able to taste him. Henry relaxed his hands and leaned back against the wall, leaving Regina to suck his cock clean and dry of their activities. When she was finished doing so, Henry offered her his hands and helped her stand, pulling her body close to his. "Thank you. That was… fuck that was amazing."

"Good. That's was I was aiming for," she teased, hurrying to change out of her lingerie and back into her clothes so they could check out. The sooner she could get him home, the sooner she could have him fuck her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are appreciated :D**

Regina jerked beneath him, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he moved inside her. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to his chest, then followed it with a trail up his neck. When her path led to his mouth, she breathed against his lips, whimpering as he stroked into her over and over.

"Henry," she whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this here. What if Emma came home?"

"Don't worry, I promise no one is going to know until we want them to," he said. Henry pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, licking the inside of her upper lip and biting it as he pulled it away from her teeth.

"Just like that," Regina encouraged, once he released her lip. Her eyes fluttered shut and her chin lifted as Henry began sucking on her pulse point. "Darling, harder please?"

Compliant as he was, Henry thrust harder and faster into her, breaths coming in pants. "God, mom… you're so fucking good," he told her. She picked up the pace of her hips as he moved above her, her body growing closer.

"Henry… yes," she whimpered, but her voice was cut off by a call.

"Henry?" Emma's voice called, muffled by the door and whatever space may be between. "Henry? Are you home?"

Regina tried to push him off her, wanting out from beneath him so she could hide. The last thing they needed was for Emma to catch them.

"Henry?" Emma's voice grew closer, but Henry wouldn't get off her, and she felt her body tensing for the orgasm she should be too terrified to have.

"You need to get off me, Henry," she said, her voice angry and scared. "Please?" Before she could finish uttering her plea, her body was thrust over the edge, tensing and shaking, her hips jerking and her mouth opening in a scream that had the bedroom door opening and Emma staring at them in horror.

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

Regina jerked up, looking around to see that she was in her own bed, alone. She let out a heavy breath, then smacked her hand down on the blaring alarm clock. Powering her phone on, she checked her messages, only having one from Henry that asked her to come over early if she wanted, Emma would be with Snow and David to set up their house for the dinner party. She chuckled and called him.

"Good morning, mom," he answered. Regina could hear the smile in his voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, darling. How was your night?"

"Long. I was wrapping presents and thinking of how many nights I'll be spending here before I leave and how that sucks."

"You don't want to spend time with Emma?" Regina asked teasingly.

"I can see her during the day. We sleep at night."

"Oh? And you don't need sleep here?"

"Not as much. I'd rather spend every night—"

"Henry!"

"You know what I was going to say anyway. And even if we were constantly sleeping, I could be holding you."

"Yes, you could."

"Hey… so, after all this holiday stuff is over, but before I go back to school… we should probably talk about things."

"We should indeed. Henry, I don't want you to feel like you're obligated…"

"Shh, not right now. Besides, we talked about the obligation thing already."

"How do you know that was the same thing I was going to bring up?"

"Shush, mom. Seriously. I don't want to talk about any of it right now. Let's just enjoy my break and we can get serious about… stuff, before I leave."

"Has your mother left for Snow's yet?"

"I think so."

"What are you doing?"

"Wrapping more presents. I need to get them all done before the party."

"So bring them over here and I'll help you when we're finished," she breathed, her voice low and seductive.

"Finished with what?"

"I'll leave that up to your imagination. But I _will_ tell you that I had a… well, an interesting dream about you last night. And I haven't gotten out of bed yet." She heard shuffling around and then Henry spoke.

"Yeah. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't move."

When Henry got to her bedroom, he moved eagerly to the bed and took in the smirk on her face as he knelt on the cushioned surface beside her.

"Took you long enough," she teased.

Shaking his head, Henry chuckled. "It's been ten minutes. I told you fifteen." He didn't give her space to argue, moving to hover over her as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues moved together as his hand roamed down her side and his fingers curled under the hem of her nightie. When he slid his hand up to her hip and found no fabric between his hand and her skin, Henry raised an eyebrow and shifted his hand to her pussy, finding her wetness spread over her. "You started without me."

"I told you, it took you long enough. I needed release."

"Well, there will be consequences," he told her, moving away from her and off the bed.

"Henry. Get over here now and fuck me. I'm not playing around. These hormones are your fault as much as they're mine," Regina growled, causing Henry to chuckle. He undressed himself quickly as he watched her eyes blacken with lust.

"Take off your nightie," Henry demanded. Regina complied, shifting to sit up and pull the silk over her head. Moving to stand at the edge of the bed, he motioned for Regina to come to him. Pushing up, she walked on her knees to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Henry let his hands drift down her sides, brushing the outer curve of each breast and making her moan into his mouth.

"I need you darling," Regina whispered, breaking the kiss.

"But you haven't behaved very well, mom. Maybe I should teach you a lesson."

"Henry—" she started, but Henry stopped her by pushing her down onto the bed. Grabbing the back of her knees, he jerked her up and moved one hand to guide his cock into her. Regina's body was only supported on the bed by her neck and the back of her shoulders, the rest of her lifted so her hips could be raised and pressed to his as he began pounding into her. Henry moved his hands to grip her hips as he thrust roughly, digging his fingertips into the plump flesh of her ass as she moaned.

"You like it when I fuck you?" he growled, though his lips curved into a knowing smirk.

"Fuck, yes… just like that," Regina whimpered, her head growing foggy, though she didn't know if it was from the blood rush she was getting from being nearly upside down or from the angle that was making him hit her g-spot with each thrust.

Stilling his hips, Henry asked, "Are you going to touch yourself when you know I'm on my way over, ever again?"

"No. Henry… please… more," she cried out, jerking her hips to try and make him move again.

"Good." He began fucking her again, harder and faster before tilting his hips inward with each thrust to please her better. Leaving one hand on her hip, he moved the other to grip her breast, squeezing it roughly and making her let out a cry that was a mixture of pleasure and agony. Henry moved the hand from her breast to her clit, rubbing hard circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Regina began jerking against him, the spot already extra sensitive from the work she'd done on it before he had arrived. Her body tensed around him and she screamed as she came, her hands clawing at the bed sheets as her body stiffened. Henry pounded against her hard and fast, helping her ride out her orgasm. When he felt her walls unclench, he pulled out of her and directed her to turn over.

Once she was on her stomach, he lifted her hips back to his cock, sliding himself into her as she propped herself up on her forearms, her back curving almost too much inward as her warm pussy sheathed his length. Regina felt tighter at that angle, and the position allowed him access to rear his hand back and smack it down onto her ass.

Henry fucked her roughly and quickly, filling her over and over as she tensed and moaned and whimpered. Regina begged him for another orgasm, and he couldn't deny her as he grew close himself. Letting his hand work her clit again, Henry bit into the flesh above her ankle that was pressing against his shoulder.

"Come, _now_," he demanded, unable to keep himself from finishing. Henry let out a deep groan as his hips slowed inside her, though it didn't matter that his pace relaxed because her walls clenched around him, pulling him in deeper, making them both breathe in heavy, panting breaths as he pushed her forward on the bed. After he finished filling her with his release, Henry pulled out quickly and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

When they both recovered, Henry leaned up on his elbow on one side and guided her to do the same. When she was propped up, Henry leaned down and kissed the breast he had grabbed roughly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

"No, sweetheart, not really. I'm just a bit sensitive there right now."

"Pregnancy stuff?"

Regina nodded and gave him a weak smile. "I know it's weird. We don't have to talk about it."

"It isn't weird," Henry argued, moving closer to her and running his fingertips over her face. "It's different, yes, but it isn't weird. Stop acting like this isn't half because of me, it is, and I take responsibility. I'll love this baby."

"I know, Henry."

"'Kay. So, let's go shower, and we'll finish wrapping my presents before the party."

"Okay, darling."

When they arrived, separately but only minutes apart, Henry and Regina carried their gifts into the Charming's house together, greeted by Emma at the door. Once they were directed where to go and what to do, both dropped off their gifts under the tree and Regina went to the kitchen to help Snow as Henry headed for the living room to watch TV with his grandfathers and Neal. Belle was sitting at the kitchen table with Ruby and Eva as Snow puttered around the kitchen preparing things.

"Is there anything I can do, Snow?" she asked, once she'd made her way beside the other woman.

"Don't bother, she won't let anyone help," Ruby chimed in.

"Just like every year," Belle added.

Chuckling, Regina nodded. She understood because she was the same way in her own kitchen. "Very well. Where's Granny?" she asked Ruby.

"She'll be a bit later, she has the diner open until just before dinnertime."

Regina looked around, she didn't really want to sit in the kitchen and gossip, it wasn't her thing. Nodding, she took Eva's hand and began leading her from the kitchen. "We're going to the playroom. Come and get us if you need anything."

"Dinner should be ready soon," Snow informed.

Henry and Neal soon joined Regina and Eva in the playroom. The two children began playing Legos and Henry moved to sit beside Regina on the floor. Slowly, his fingers traced the top of her thigh and her knee where her dress didn't quite reach.

"Stop it, Henry," she whispered, but the touch felt nice. "Couldn't stand being away from me for so long?" Her voice was teasing, as was her smile, but she was glad he'd come back to the room with them.

"I'm not much of a fan of _A Christmas Story_, that's what they were all watching. Grandpa and Gramps love it and I just don't get why."

"I'm sure it has something to do with them having lived the majority of their lives in the Enchanted Forest."

"Not Grandpa."

"Well, no, but most of his life here was spent in a coma."

"Good point," Henry answered, raising one hand and brushing her hair back.

"Sweetheart, stop. You cannot touch me like this anywhere but at home yet. You know that."

Sighing, he nodded and moved just an inch away right as Emma came in. "Hey guys, Mom says it's time to clean up for dinner," the blonde said to the two children."

"Time to eat? 'Cause I'm starving," Henry asked.

"Yup kid, it is," Emma answered, ushering the kids out of the room. Henry helped his mom stand from the floor and pushed the door closed before pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately.

"Henry," she breathed against his lips between kisses.

"Shush, nobody is going to think anything."

Giving in, Regina kissed him back eagerly, her hands grasping the collar of his shirt as she pulled him down to her. It was only two minutes of them being alone and Regina moaned heavily, wanting him more. Henry's eyes snapped open at the sound and he broke the kiss, dropping his head and burying his face into her neck.

"I shouldn't have started that."

"No, you should not have. Now I need you and obviously, this is no the place for such activities."

"But think of how taboo it would be to fuck in Grandma's house."

Chuckling, Regina shook her head and pulled away, finding the decorated mirror in the corner. It had window marker drawn all over it, but she had enough of a clear space to make sure her face didn't have lipstick smeared all over it. After she finished her own face, she checked Henry's, grinning as she cleaned his lips.

"You, my dear, are going to pay for this."

"You enjoyed it."

"Shush."

Dinner ran smoothly, the large family of sorts enjoying the meal until everyone was full and leaning back against their chairs. Regina ate more than most of the group and Emma teased her, not knowing that she was eating for two. Regina had watched Henry for most of the dinner. He was sitting between Neal and Eva and she couldn't help but smile at how well he interacted with them. Henry had always been much more like a big brother to them than a nephew and he'd always remembered every special occasion and favorite toy, cartoon or game.

Tilting her head, she continued watching as her lover tickled Eva, making her squirm and squeal. He would be an excellent father, and the thought made her heart swell while making her mind scream at her. She'd just have to accept whatever part he truly decided he wanted to play and if he changed his mind, she would deal with that, too.

Snow announced that she would gather the dessert, so Regina volunteered to help her, causing Henry and Emma to jump up to help, as well. The four cleared the dinner plates and headed to the kitchen to gather dessert plates and forks. Snow handed Emma and Henry the fresh dishes, telling them she and Regina would be right in.

Once they were alone, Snow said, "You've enjoyed having him around more again, haven't you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Regina answered casually. "It's been nice. That house gets… lonely." _Not for much longer_, she thought. A baby would soon make that house feel much less overwhelming. "It's not a big deal, he's graduating in the summer anyway."

"Is he?"

"Yes, he apparently decided after his first semester that it was too difficult to be away from our close knit family and couldn't imagine four full years, so he's been stacking his semesters heavily."

"Good for him," Snow said, clearly proud.

"Shall we bring out the pies? I'm certain everyone is getting impatient for their dessert."

"Of course," Snow answered, and Regina missed the sideways and curious glance the younger woman shot her way.

And later that evening, when everyone was saying goodbye, Snow saw as Henry kissed Regina's cheek more tenderly and lingering than ever before, running his hand down her arm and assuring her he would be home just as soon as he stopped at Emma's and picked up some clothing for his time back at her place.

But Henry and Regina didn't notice.


End file.
